The Tortured Spirit
by ShadowRhythm
Summary: A lonesome girl with only one friend, forced to move to a new town infested with ghosts. Scarred and coldhearted, she wants to open up but may not be able to because of a secret she's kept from everyone, including her only friend. Will she find friends? Formerly known as Lost Demon Soul
1. Tortured Spirit

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I would also like it if you would review and tell me how I'm doing. I have most of this story already written out so you can expect the chapters to come up fairly quickly but I need to type them up first. I have help from my friend in writing some scenes. You can learn more about the both of us in my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Kya, her family, and the ghosts of my creation. The song is by Chloe Agnew.

* * *

A light wind blew through the small, sleeping town of Amity Park. The only light that could be seen for miles came from the flickering stars. It was silent except for the rustling of the leaves and the meow of a stray cat. Everyone was asleep, curled up in their warm beds, except for one teenage girl.

She sat on the roof of her new home, staring at the moonless sky. Her sapphire blue eyes were glazed as she pondered thoughts that were hers alone. Thin, pale arms that were wrapped around long legs, were covered with white scars. She had long black hair that pooled around her waist and shined in the starlight.

The girl seemed to be a part of the night. She was so quiet and still, dresses in dark clothes. Closing her eyes, she let her chin rest on her knees. She didn't have trouble sleeping, she just liked the dark. When she was on the roof, she felt as if she owned the night.

Sighing, she lifted her head and began to hum. The tune was slow and quiet but very beautiful. After a minute of humming, she began to sing.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below _

_Are sleeping as we fly_

_We're holding very tight_

_And riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly_

_So high above with you_

_All across the world_

_The villages go by like dreams_

_The rivers and the hills_

_The forests and the streams_

_Children gaze open-mouthed_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below_

_Believes their eyes_

_We're surfing in the air_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over icy_

_Mountains floating by_

_Suddenly, swooping low_

_On an ocean deep_

_Rising up, a mighty monster _

_From his sleep_

_We're walking in the air_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us_

_Greets us as we fly_

Her voice was haunting, making her seem ethereal. Her song echoed over the silent city and it seemed as if the stars were glowing brighter. Sighing once more, she moved over to the edge of the roof. Jumping down, she landed silently on a small balcony overlooking the backyard.

With one last look at the sky, she walked inside and closed the glass doors behind her. She walked over to her bed, navigating around boxes and other things stacked around the room. After one last sigh, she got into bed and fell asleep.

On the other side of Amity Park, things were not so quiet and peaceful. Things were moving about; nothing living, but the dead. Ghosts, spirits of the departed, were looking to cause one thing; fear. One ghost in particular though, was looking for a person.

Suddenly, the ghost was thrown back into a building. It shook its head and looked up to see the one it was looking for. Standing tall, with his arms crossed across his chest, was a teenage boy.

The boy was not a normal boy, though. His snowy white hair and glowing green eyes told you that he was a ghost. He wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, boots, and collar. On his chest was a symbol; a P in a D.

"Ah, just the one I was looking for," drawled the ghost as he stood and brushed himself off.

"What do you want Skulker?" asked the teenage ghost.

"Your pelt at the foot of my bed, what else?" asked Skulker.

"Why can't you be like other ghosts and want to dominate the world?" asked the boy, rolling his eyes. Skulker shrugged, his metallic body moving stiffly. The teenage ghost attacked Skulker with an energy blast from his hand, sending him back into the building.

Skulker passed through the wall and phased through the ceiling to attack the ghost boy with an arsenal of rockets. The young ghost dodged them easily, turning intangible occasionally.

"Give it up whelp. You don't stand a chance," said Skulker.

"Please, you haven't touched me once and I've sent you into a wall, twice," said the ghost boy. He was getting bored so he decided to finish the fight before more damage was caused. He grabbed a thermos that was attached to his belt and popped off the lid.

"Just try and capture me with that thermos Ghost-Child," taunted Skulker.

"Okay," said the ghost boy and he pointed the thermos at the annoying hunter ghost. Pressing a button, a protesting Skulker was sucked inside. The ghost boy landed on the ground, capping the thermos. Two rings of light appeared at his waist. One traveled up and the other down his body, revealing a black-haired, blue-eyed teen.

"Great, I've been up all night hunting ghosts. I had no time to study for that math test. I better be getting home," muttered the boy. He ran down the street, hooking the thermos onto his belt.

When he turned the corner, he could see his house on the end of the block. It was king of hard to miss with the giant UFO-looking thing on top and the neon sign over the door reading "Fenton Works".

When he was almost to his house, he began to hear something. He stopped and listened closer. He was hearing singing and it was coming from the roof of the once-abandoned house across the street from his house.

The singing was haunting and he wondered if it was a ghost. His ghost sense hadn't gone off, so he doubted that. He guessed that someone had finally moved in. When the singing stopped, he shook his head and went the rest of the way home.

He turned invisible and phased through the front door. Staying invisible, he made his way up the stairs to his room where he plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

So how was it? Please let me know. I'm begging you! (Not really. I don't like begging.) Well, along with this story, my friend and I will be writing a side story with the characters of this one. Be sure to check that out when it comes too. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kya dear, it's time to get up!" yelled a middle aged woman from the bottom of a staircase. Kya groaned and sat up in her bed. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Standing, she glanced over her shoulder at the glass doors that led to the balcony.

The day before, she had unpacked all of her clothes. Now, her closet and dresser were full. Kya pulled out a black skirt that went to her ankles and a black long-sleeved shirt. After putting them on, she walked to the bathroom across the hall.

She brushed her hair out and tied it back into a braid. Grabbing apiece of thick, black ribbon, she tied it around her neck to hide a thin scar that looked like it was made by a sharp blade. She grabbed another ribbon, a red one, and tied it around her upper right arm.

Kya walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. Her father was sitting at the table, tinkering with some machine. She grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door.

"Kya, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" asked her father.

"I have my breakfast," said Kya and she walked out the door. Looking down the street, she saw a strange house with a neon sign of the front and a strange machine thing on the roof. She took a bite of toast and began her walk to school.

She wasn't looking forward to school, especially since it was her first day. Munching on her toast, she remembered the friend she left behind because of the move.

Kya smirked. Her friend had no idea about her…uniqueness. No one did. Kya would disappear for a little while, then reappear, beaten and bloody. Her friend always asked where she had gone, but she never got an answer.

Her parents were concerned about her. Every day, she would have a new scar or bruise. She would come home late and her grades were dropping. They always told Kya that she could talk to them because they went through the same thing. She always laughed; she wasn't going through anything natural, but supernatural.

She was a human-ghost hybrid, or, as other ghosts put it, a halfa. Her parents would never understand because they were ghost hunters. Her friend did believe in the paranormal, but if she found out, Kya didn't know what would happen. Her friend was strange, but she didn't think she could handle it.

Looking up, Kya realized that she made it to her new school. 'Casper High, huh? Ironic,' thought Kya as she walked through the doors. She then walked into the office to the secretary.

"You must be Kya Niwa. Welcome to Casper High. Here is your schedule, locker number, and locker combination. Have a nice day," said the woman. Kya took the papers and left the office.

Kya walked down the halls, getting strange looks from the other students. There were the normal groups of people; the populars, the jocks, the nerds, the Goths, and so on. Ignoring them all, she walked up to her locker and put in the combination. She tried to open it, but it didn't budge. Hearing snickers behind her; she glared at her locker and tried again. It still didn't open and the snickers grew louder.

Kya was about to turn and see who was snickering and find out what their problem was when a fist slammed into her locker. She yelped and spun around to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes standing there; the locker opening.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. This locker doesn't open unless you hit it. I think they refuse to fix it so they can hassle the new kids," he said.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," said Kya.

"I'm Danny Fenton by the way," said the boy.

"Kya Niwa," said Kya.

"Do you have your schedule?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I do. My first class is biology," said Kya.

"Mine too. Do you want to walk with me?" asked Danny.

"Sure," said Kya and Danny led her down the hallway.

"Danny!" called a feminine voice.

"Hey Sam, Tucker," said Danny, greeting his two friends who were walking towards them.

"Who's your friend?" asked Tucker.

"This is Kya Niwa. Kya, meet my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," said Danny.

"That's TF as in—," started Tucker.

"Don't finish that sentence," interrupted Kya.

"Tucker, do you have to hit on every girl you meet?" asked Sam.

"No, just the cute ones," said Tucker.

"That would be a compliment if it didn't come from you," said Kya and Danny and Sam laughed. Kya looked at the clock. "Class is going to start soon."

"Right, this way," said Danny and the four walked down the hallway.

"So, Kya, why are you wearing long-sleeves? It's warm outside," said Sam.

"That, I plan to keep to myself, if you don't mind," said Kya in a quiet, polite voice.

"What classes do you have?" asked Danny changing the subject. Kya pulled out her schedule.

"Biology, history, P.E., L.A., math, and choir," said Kya.

"You sing?" asked Tucker.

"Yes, but I've never been in choir. The only person who had ever heard me was my friend," said Kya.

"Are you that bad?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker! Don't be rude!" scolded Sam.

"No, I just don't like it when people hear me sing," said Kya.

"Are you shy?" asked Danny.

"You could say that," said Kya. Danny stopped and opened a door, leading them inside.

"Miss Niwa, I presume?" asked the teacher and Kya nodded. "Stay up here so I can introduce you to everyone." Students began to file into the class. Heading to their seats, they gave Kya looks from the corners of their eyes. Danny gave her a smile, which she returned, and sat in his seat near Sam and Tucker.

The bell rang and the teacher told the students to get into their seats. "We have a new student today. Her name is Kya Niwa and I hope you all will be kind and help her out," said the teacher.

"And I hope you will stop talking about me as if I'm not even here. I also hope you will open your eyes and realize that just because you ask them to, they won't help me," said Kya. "I've seen it happen many times." Walking past the teacher, she sat in a seat near Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

The teacher glared at Kya and she smirked, leaning back in her chair. "What? I'm an independent girl who speaks her mind, and I try to see the truth in things; not the little white lies that people tell themselves so they don't feel guilty about what they do," said Kya.

Sam smiled; her respect for the new girl rising. Danny was stunned that she talked back to the teacher on the first day of school. Tucker just laughed at the expression on the teacher's face.

"Mr. Foley, be quiet," said the teacher and she began to teach. During the class, Kya took notes, but she mostly stared out the window. When class was over, Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited for her in the hall.

"That was awesome!" said Tucker.

"What? That I talked back to the teacher or that I told the truth?" asked Kya and he looked confused.

"You are the first person who has told the truth to a teacher. You have gained my respect," said Sam.

"Thank you. The only things that I want to earn from people are respect and trust. I'm glad that I earned respect from you Sam," said Kya.

"Your next class is history, right?" asked Danny and Kya nodded. "We don't have history, so you're on your own. Your class is down that hall and to the right."

"Thanks. See you later?" asked Kya.

"In P.E.," said Tucker. Kya nodded and followed Danny's directions to her next class. History was one of her better subjects. It was an easy subject, but she thought that the teachers made it boring.

Sure enough, she almost fell asleep during the lecture. Kya sighed in relief when the bell rang. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the gym for P.E. She went into the locker room and got a locker near Sam's.

"Hey, Sam, looks like you'll find out why I wear long-sleeves sooner than I wanted," said Kya.

"Hey. If you don't want anyone to know, you can get permission to wear long-sleeves and pants," said Sam.

"No, I'm not going to hide. I just don't like the questions people ask; they make me uncomfortable," said Kya.

"Hey, I'll be with you and so will Danny and Tucker. You're our friend and we'll stay with you," said Sam.

"Thanks, that's very sentimental," said Kya.

"What can I say? We're very protective of our friends," said Sam.

"Hurry up ladies! I want you out there in five minutes!" yelled the P.E. teacher.

Sighing, Kya pulled off her shirt. Sam gasped at the scars tracing over her torso. Kya pulled on the P.E. shirt and pulled off her skirt. Sam's eyes widened even more, for there were more scars on her legs. There were also bandages wrapping her left shin. Kya traced her hands over a star-shaped scar on her right thigh. She pulled on her shorts and put her shoes on. Reaching up, Kya pulled off the ribbon from around her neck, revealing a thin white scar going horizontally across her even paler neck.

"What happened to you? Sorry, you don't have to answer that," said Sam. Kya just smiled, listening to the whispers behind her.

"It's all right. It's in human nature to be curious about things that you don't see every day," said Kya and she began to whisper. "Just stop and listen. What do you hear?"

"All the other girls talking," said Sam as if her answer was obvious.

"Listen closer. Hear the whispers? I bet that before we leave the locker room, someone will come up to me and ask me about my scars," said Kya. She closed her locker, and she and Sam headed towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! You're all so mean! I have gotten no reviews at all! I'm so sad! You're going to make me cry. I know there have been people reading my story but no one has said anything. I would like it if people would review to tell me how you like it. Also, I would appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames please, they would make me so sad. Well, thanks for reading. **

"Hey!" called a voice behind her. Kya gave Sam a pointed look. They turned around and faced a dark-skinned girl with blue eyes.

"What do you want Paulina?" asked Sam.

"I'm not talking to you; I'm talking to the new girl," said Paulina.

"You just did," said Sam.

"Like, how did you get all those scars?" asked Paulina.

"I was kidnapped by a serial killer, forced to watch him kill two girls my age, and tortured. I escaped and now the guy is on death row," said Kya with an emotionless face. Paulina blinked.

"Riiight," said Paulina, "Later losers."

"Is that really how you got those scars?" asked Sam, unsure if Kya was telling the truth or not.

"It is," said Kya and she motioned for Sam to lead the way. Sam took her to where Danny and Tucker were waiting. When they caught sight of Kya, they froze. Danny shook his head and smiled.

"Hey Sam, Kya. How was history?" Danny asked. Kya smiled, grateful that he wasn't asking questions.

"Boring, of course. I like history, but teachers have some way found a way to make it completely boring," said Kya.

"Just like every other subject," said Tucker.

"True, but history classes can put you to sleep," said Kya. "And you can't exactly stay bored in P.E."

"Think fast Fen-turd!" yelled a voice. Kya moved quickly and caught a ball before it hit Danny in the back of the head. Danny spun around and glared at the boy who threw the ball.

"Thanks, you have good reflexes," commented Danny.

"No problem," said Kya.

"Need your new girlfriend to protect you now?" asked the boy who threw the ball.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and why would I need to protect him?" asked Kya.

"Because I'm gonna pound him!" yelled the boy. He brought his fist back, and then threw a punch at Danny. He ducked below the fist and hopped back and away.

"I don't want to fight you Dash. Especially since the teacher is right there," said Danny.

"Mr. Baxter! Mr. Fenton! What do you think you're doing!" yelled the teacher.

"Nothing Mrs. Cone," said Dash.

"Mr. Baxter was picking a fight with Danny, ma'am," said Kya.

"Miss Niwa, Mr. Baxter is an excellent student. He would never pick a fight with another student," said Mrs. Cone.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Kya in a dangerous tone, her eyes narrowing.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," said Mrs. Cone, a little shocked at the girl's reaction.

"Technically, it is. Also, you're saying that Danny was the one to pick the fight. Danny never threw a punch if you didn't notice. Plus, I don't think Danny's dumb enough to pick a fight with Dash, no offense Danny. I'm just telling it how I see it," said Kya.

"None taken," said Danny.

"Also, I'm a firm believer in the truth. I take it as a major insult if you call me a liar," said Kya. Mrs. Cone looked between Kya, Danny, and Dash and then sighed.

"Mr. Baxter, please come with me to the office to figure out your punishment," said Mrs. Cone and as Dash was leaving, he glared at Kya and Danny.

"Thanks a lot," said Danny.

"I think that is the first time Dash has gotten in trouble," said Tucker.

"There seem to be a lot of firsts for things today," commented Kya.

"All thanks to you," said Sam.

"We should go to the Nasty Burger and celebrate after school," said Tucker.

"Nasty Burger?" asked Kya, raising and eyebrow.

"It's a fast food place. It actually has some pretty good food," said Danny.

"Well, you three can go celebrate if you want, but I can't. We're still doing some unpacking and I need to finish my room. I'm redoing the paint because it was once a horrifying pink," said Kya.

"Why didn't you just choose a different room?" asked Tucker.

"Because that room was the only room with a balcony. I use the balcony to get up onto the roof," said Kya.

"All right class, it's time to play dodge ball!" yelled Mrs. Cone as she returned from the office.

"My favorite activity," said Danny.

"Mine too," said Kya.

"Boys on one side, girls on the other! It's girls versus boys!" yelled Mrs. Cone and the girls groaned. Once everyone was split up, Mrs. Cone lined the up the balls and got out of the way while blowing the whistle.

Kya darted forward, and so did another girl, and grabbed two balls while nimbly dodging one thrown by one of the boys. She looked at the boys, searching for which ones who were doing the most damage; Danny was one of them. Moving to the back of the crowd, she waited for the perfect moment to throw.

"Hey, give me one of those balls," ordered the girl she had seen dart forward with her. Kya glared at her, jumped and threw one ball and then the other, hitting her targets. The girl looked at her with wide eyes and Kya smirked as she ran off.

Kya weaved between the remaining girls, dodging a ball here and there, catching one and getting another boy out. Every time she got a ball, she would get another boy out by throwing it from behind another girl. Finally, it was only her and the girl who told her to give her a ball, against Danny.

"You girls ready to be beaten?" asked Danny.

"Just try it Fenton!" yelled the girl.

"Valerie, you'll be my first victim," said Danny and he began throwing the balls that he had at her. He aimed at her feet, knees, and hands, making it impossible for her to catch. Finally, Valerie threw one at Danny and he caught it. Valerie was out, and Kya was the only girl left.

"So, Kya, it's just you and me now," said Danny.

"And soon it will be just me. Two is a crowd," said Kya.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have most of the balls," said Kya with a mischievous smirk. She threw one ball at Danny's feet, forcing him to jump up. While he was in the air, she threw another ball at his stomach. He twisted in the air, just barely missing the ball.

The students watching cheered and clapped. Danny landed cat-like and picked up a ball, tossing it at Kya. She stepped to the side, out of the path of the ball, while throwing another one. Danny dodged and threw one ball and then another. Kya twisted and then ducked.

Both were standing still, at a stalemate. Then both lunged for a ball and then threw it. Kya and Danny caught the balls at the same time, ending the game in a tie.

"You're really good," said Kya.

"Thanks, you are too," said Danny.

"Thanks," said Kya.

"All right! To the locker rooms! Class is over in five minutes!" yelled Mrs. Cone. Kya turned to the locker room and Sam stepped beside her.

"You're amazing," said Sam.

"Thanks. I guess it comes from all the training my parents put me through," said Kya.

"Training?" asked Sam.

"My parents are ghost hunters," said Kya.

"Really? So are Danny's," said Sam.

"Wow, never expected that. I guess I'll be seeing him this evening," said Kya.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"My parents said that we're going over to a ghost hunter's house today for dinner," said Kya.

"I'm giving you fair warning. Danny's parents are crazy," said Sam.

"I kind of figured that," said Kya dryly.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you, because I did," said Sam. The girls quickly changed out of the P.E. clothes and left the locker room to wait for Danny and Tucker. When the boys came out of the locker room, they walked over; Tucker already playing on his ever-present PDA. "Danny, Tucker, Kya's parents are ghost hunters."

Danny groaned. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Great."

"Is something wrong?" asked Kya.

"No, n-nothing! It's just that my parents will be going on and on about this for days. I heard that there were more ghost hunters in town, but I didn't think you were related to them," said Danny.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't feel like we're related," said Kya bitterly.

"How come?" asked Tucker.

"All they ever think about is ghost hunting. It's like they completely forget about me sometimes. And when they do notice me, all they see are the bad things. They only see that I have scars; that I'm wearing black; that my grades are slipping. They don't see that I'm a talented, strong, independent girl that doesn't have time for homework and things like that," said Kya. "Man, that feels good to finally tell someone."

"Don't you have friends to talk to?" asked Danny.

"One, but I haven't talked to her in a while. Maybe I should give her a call," said Kya.

"What's your next class?" asked Sam.

"L.A. with Mr. Lancer," said Kya.

"Hey, you're with us!" cried Tucker.

"Man, Lancer is one of the worst teachers. I think he likes to pick on me," said Danny.

"It doesn't help that you're always late, and you're always in the wrong places at the wrong times," said Sam and Kya gave Danny a questioning look. He didn't seem like a person who would purposely cause trouble.

"It also doesn't help that ghosts always show up at the wrong times," growled Danny glaring at Sam.

"You get a lot of ghost attacks here?" asked Kya.

"Yeah, at least every day," said Tucker.

"Ouch. Back home, ghosts hardly attacked at all until _she_ showed up," said Kya.

"She?" asked Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"She caller herself Dusk, and when she first showed up, ghosts began attacking all the time. She would be seen fighting them, so I don't think she's evil, but everyone else does," said Kya.

"What did she look like?" asked Sam.

"She had long silvery white hair, glowing green eyes, and she was extremely pale, white almost. She always wore black jeans with chains and white belts, black boot, a sleeveless black shirt with a silver moon outlined in red on her chest. She also had black fingerless gloves and black ribbons tied around her upper arms and a black choker. I think she had her ears pierced several times with an ear cuff on one ear. I think that's it," said Kya.

"You remembered a lot," said Tucker.

"I saw her a lot," said Kya. 'Especially since she's me,' she added in her head. The bell rang and the four headed for their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got one review! I'm so happy! Thank you so much Robert Teague. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate it very much. Thank you for your comment as well. Now, on with the story. **

Upon entering the room, Mr. Lancer said, "Nice to see you on time Mr. Fenton. You must be Kya. Welcome and it looks like you're going to sit next to Mr. Fenton." Kya nodded and put her bag down.

Suddenly, a blue mist came out of Danny's and Kya's mouth. Luckily, Kya had her back to Sam, Danny, and Tucker, so they didn't see it, by she didn't see Danny's ghost sense either. Danny rushed out of the room and Mr. Lancer yelled after him. Sam and Tucker looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"Mr. Lancer, I really need to go to the bathroom. Is it alright is I'm a bit late?" asked Kya.

"I suppose," said Mr. Lancer, his mind still occupied with Danny. Kya walked out of the room and went to the girls' bathroom. She waited until the last girl left and changed into her ghost form. Turning invisible, she began to search for the ghost that she had sensed.

Hearing a commotion outside, she phased through the wall to see a battle before her. Amity Park's Public Ghost Enemy Number One, Danny Phantom, was fighting a ghost with a mullet and an annoying voice.

"I, Technus, will not be defeated by a whelp like you, child! As soon as you are out of the way I, Technus, Master of—!" yelled Technus.

"Of long-winded speeches and annoying the heck out of everyone! Shut up already! I've heard your speech a hundred times!" yelled Danny. He was getting irritated that this ghost just had to show up right before class started.

Unfortunately, Danny was having a hard time defeating Technus. He had gotten stronger while he wasn't looking. Bad mistake. Danny was about to be slammed into the school wall by Technus when a plasma blast came out of nowhere, slamming the technology obsessed ghost into the ground.

"Who has attacked me? Show yourself you coward! I see, you are scared of the might of Technus!" yelled the techno ghost.

"As if," said a female ghost and Technus was once again blasted into the ground. Danny took the chance to suck the annoying ghost into the thermos. He looked around, but the ghost didn't show itself.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"Relax. I'm not here to cause trouble," said Kya.

"Then show yourself," said Danny and Kya slowly turned visible. "You…"

"Do you know me?" asked Kya filled with curiosity.

"N-no, I don't," said Danny.

'Lie,' said a little voice in Kya's mind.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Dusk, and you're Danny Phantom," said Kya.

"How do you know me?"

"I've heard rumors about the famous Danny Phantom and I wanted to see if they were true; that's why I'm here. I can tell that some of those rumors are indeed true. You are strong, cute too." Danny blushed and she smirked. "Well, now that I found out what I wanted, I'll be going."

"Wait! Is that all you wanted?"

"No, but I won't tell you the other reason either."

"Why?"

"It's a little personal. I bet it's the same way with why you protect the people who hate and fear you."

"You didn't have to put it like that," said Danny looking down at the school to see all the faces of students and teachers looking up at them.

"Sorry, it's just how I see it. Hey, if you have a reason, and it's good enough for you, don't worry about what other people think. That's all that matters," said Kya.

Danny smiled and Kya returned it. "I'm starting to believe that you are a good ghost," he said.

"Never said I was a good ghost," said Kya with a smirk and Danny tensed. She began laughing and he gave her a confused look. "I'm just kidding. Look, I better get going."

"Ahh! I need to go too! Man, he's gonna kill me! Bye!" said Danny, and he disappeared. Shrugging, Kya disappeared as well. She went to the girls' bathroom and changed back into her human form. As she left the bathroom, Danny burst out of the boys' bathroom.

"Danny? So this is where you went. Are you feeling okay?" asked Kya.

"Yeah, fine," said Danny.

"Are you sure? Where'd you get that bruise?" asked Kya looking at the faint bruise on his cheek.

"Nowhere!" said Danny quickly. Kya was reminded of how she never gave explanations for her injuries.

"Let's get back to class," said Kya with a smile. Danny sighed in relief that she dropped the subject, but he could see suspicion in her eyes, and they headed back to class.

"Mr. Fenton, would you mind explaining why you ran out of class?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"I…I—," stuttered Danny.

"He wasn't feeling well. I ran into him in the hall. Would you mind if I take him to the nurse's office?" asked Kya.

"Fine, just hurry back," said Mr. Lancer and they left the room. When they were down the hall, Danny turned to her.

"Thanks for the save back there, but why? I thought you hated lies," said Danny.

"I do, but sometimes lies are needed to hide a truth that shouldn't be known," said Kya.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Danny nervously.

"You ran out for some reason and you didn't want him to know. I'll lie to help a friend," said Kya.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Are we actually going to the nurse?" asked Danny.

"Yes. Mr. Lancer probably called the nurse's office and told her we were coming down. We have to show up and have her check you. I'm going to ask if she has any antiseptic wash and bandages," said Kya.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"I have a scrape that I need to re-clean. I got it the other day, but it was starting to get infected so I need to keep it clean," said Kya. Danny nodded and they went into the nurse's office.

"So you weren't feeling well were you?" asked the nurse eyeing Danny.

"No, ma'am. My stomach wasn't feeling very well," said Danny.

"Ma'am, do you have any antiseptic wash and bandages?" asked Kya.

"Why?" she asked.

"I injured myself the other day and it got infected. I was told to change the bandages whenever I could," answered Kya a little annoyed at all the questions.

"I'll have to do—," she started.

"No! No, but thanks, I have a small problem with people I don't know touching me or dealing with my injuries," said Kya. The nurse scowled and told her where the wash and bandages were and then she turned back to Danny.

Kya sat on the bed next to Danny and pulled up her skirt to reveal her shin which was wrapped in bandages. She began unwrapping her leg to show burned and scabbed skin. Danny's and the nurse's eyes widened at the injury.

"You call that a scrape!" cried Danny.

"Yep, I've had worse. It happened in an accident in my parents' lab. It was my fault and I like an idiot," said Kya with a smile.

"You need to let me take a look at that!" cried the nurse.

"No! I can do it myself," said Kya and she grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in the antiseptic wash. She dabbed at the wound, occasionally flinching.

"Kya, what caused that?" asked Danny.

"I was in my parent's lab and they were experimenting with an unknown substance with acidic properties. I bumped into the cabinet it was held in and the thing tipped and landed on my leg. The acidic substance spilled, ate through the cabinet, then my skin. I pulled my leg out from under the cabinet; that's where the scrape came from," said Kya. She finished wrapping up her leg and threw her skirt down.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she smiled. Her feet touched the floor, and when she stood, she showed no sign of having an injury.

"Well, you're fine. Now, Mr. Fenton, time to check you," said the nurse and Danny gulped.

When they were done, they left the nurse's office to go back to class. Danny eyed Kya's leg and she showed no signs of pain, no limp, nothing. When he looked at her face, she just smiled.

"How can you not limp?" asked Danny.

"I've had worse," said Kya.

"When?" asked Danny.

"About a year ago," said Kya, her eyes glazing as she remembered that frightful day.

"What happened?" Danny asked quietly.

"I…was kidnapped by a serial killer along with two other girls my age," said Kya.

"You were 14, right?" Kya nodded.

"That murderer took us to an abandoned house and tied each of us to a chair. This is where his nickname came into place."

"Nickname?"

"What he was dubbed by the police: The Torturer. Horrible name huh? Anyway, he tortured one girl while the other one and I were forced to watch. He killed the first girl and then moved onto the other and then he made his way to me. I was terrified. There was blood everywhere and that's all I could smell. He had made gashes all over my body and my vision began to get blurry because of all the blood I was losing. I was getting sick because of the smell of blood. That's when I remembered my pocketknife."

"How did that help?" Kya smiled. They were standing in the hallway, not worrying about getting back to class.

"My parents had their way with it and installed a type of laser that cut through any inanimate object. I began to cut through the ropes with is and I didn't have to worry about cutting myself and losing more blood. 'The Torturer' stood behind me and placed his blade at my neck. That's where that scar came from. I had cut through the rope by then and I leaned forward a bit, the blade cut further into my neck, then I slammed back into him. He fell back and I backed away to the other side of the room and I tripped over the bodies of the other girls. I screamed out of pure terror. He laughed and advanced on me. Then he charged, and I stood, swaying because of dizziness. When he got close, I dodged to the side and spin-kicked, hitting him in the back. He charged again, I dodged and hit him in the back of the neck. He fell to the floor unconscious. I tried the door, but it was locked and I couldn't find the key," said Kya rubbing her neck.

"It must have been terrifying. I don't know if I would be sane if that happened to me," said Danny.

"I'm not fully sane. There have been a couple of times when I've completely snapped; either breaking down crying, or trying to rip someone to shreds. Scary huh?" asked Kya.

"I think I've seen scarier," said Danny and she shrugged.

"Since I couldn't find the key, I decided for the next best thing; calling the police and screaming my head off, hoping someone would hear me. I waited and waited, curling up in the corner with my eyes on the man who wanted me dead for no reason. When I heard sirens, I got up and began banging on the door, yelling. That's when _he_ began to wake up. He stood up with a maniacal grin and the knife in his hand, chuckling," said Kya shivering.

"Creepy," said Danny and Kya gave a light chuckle, as if she wasn't used to laughing.

"He lunged at me again as the door was slammed open. The police saw as I dodged, grabbed the knife from him, and stabbed it in his side. They ran over and detained the man and they walked over to me. I wouldn't let anyone near me so they brought in a female officer and I let her lead me away from the gruesome scene. When she began to lead me to the ambulance, I broke free and ran home. My parents were in bed, so I ran down and hid in the lab as if that was the only place that would protect me from what was outside. After a while, I took care of my injuries myself," said Kya.

"What happened to the murderer?" asked Danny.

"I helped put him on death row. I just hope he doesn't come back as a ghost," said Kya.

"Neither do I," said Danny.

"We better get back to class before Lancer decides to look for us," said Kya and Danny nodded. They got back and Lancer looked at them sternly.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"I asked the nurse to look at a small wound I have. Apparently it was infected, so she had to treat it," said Kya. Danny was impressed at how she lied so smoothly.

"I see. Now sit down so I can continue," said Mr. Lancer.

After class, Danny stopped Kya as Sam and Tucker got their stuff. "See you after school?" he asked and Kya nodded. Kya walked down the hall to her choir class and Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "Guys, do you notice anything about how she walks?"

"No, why?" asked Sam.

"She has an injury on her leg. I say it when we went to the nurse. She said she got an acidic substance on her leg. She should be limping, but she's not," said Danny.

"So? You hide your injuries all the time," said Tucker.

"I've only had scratches and bruises; she's had worse. She told me that she was kidnapped and almost killed by a serial killer," said Danny.

"She told me that before P.E., but she didn't give me any details," said Sam.

"She told me everything," said Danny. "I told her that I wouldn't be sane if that happened to me, and she told me she wasn't fully sane. She said that she has snapped a couple of times."

"Wow, I feel really bad for her," said Sam.

"So, what are you getting at man?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know. Things just aren't adding up around here," said Danny.

"Since when do they ever?" asked Sam and Danny glared at her.

"Let's just get to class," said Danny.

**Review! Pretty please. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I still only have one review. Just one. That's it. One. I'm so sad. You all are making me cry. That's right, I'm crying. Get over it! I may take a lot longer to post if you guys don't start reviewing. Maybe I'll make you wait a week or so.**

After school, Kya met up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker at her locker. While she was getting her things out, she was humming a peaceful tune. Her three new friends were looking at her strangely.

"Kya, what are you humming?" asked Danny.

"It's a song we're singing in choir. I happen to know and like the song," answered Kya.

"What is it called? It sounds familiar," said Sam.

"It's called _Wild Child_ by Enya," said Kya.

"You like Enya? So do I! I listen to her whenever I'm in a good mood and want to listen to peaceful music," said Sam.

"I listen to her after I have an argument with my parents," said Kya.

"I'm still not convinced that you can sing," said Tucker.

"Why?" asked Kya.

"You just don't seem the type," said Tucker.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. There's a lot hidden within the pages," said Kya.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Kya.

"Yeah, I want to hear you sing," said Danny.

"Fine," growled Kya. By then, the halls had cleared and they were the only ones left except for a few stragglers. A girl with red hair turned the corner and walked up to them. Danny put his finger to his lips to silence her and Sam poked Kya. Sighing, she began to sing, her voice echoing in the halls, giving her voice an eerie feeling.

_Ever close your eyes_

_Ever stop and listen_

_Ever feel alive_

_And you've nothing missing_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the day go on and on_

_Let the rain fall down_

_Everywhere around you_

_Give into it now_

_Let the day surround you_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the rain go on and on_

_What a day_

_What a day to take to_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_A wild child_

_Only take the time_

_From the helter skelter_

_Every day you find_

_Everything's in kilter_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the day go on and on_

_Every summer sun_

_Every winter evening_

_Every spring to come_

_Every autumn leaving_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let it all go on and on_

_What a day_

_What a day to take to_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_A wild child_

_What a day_

_What a day to take to_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_A wild child_

_What a day_

_What a day to take to_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_Da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_Da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Da-da-da_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da_

_What a way_

_What a way_

_To make it through_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_A wild child_

_What a day _

_What a day to take to_

_A wild child_

"There, happy now?" asked Kya.

"That was amazing! Are you part of the choir?" the red-headed girl asked.

"Yes, I am," said Kya.

"Kya, this is my older sister Jazz. Jazz, this is Kya, the new student," said Danny.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Jazz.

"Likewise," said Kya.

"Danny, Mom asked me to take you home so we could get ready for our guests," said Jazz.

"The Niwas right? That's Kya's family," said Danny.

"Really? Would you like a ride home then?" asked Jazz.

"Sure," said Kya.

"Sam, Tucker, are you coming?" asked Danny.

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do," said Dam.

"Kya, you can have the front seat," said Jazz.

"Thanks," said Kya and they went to Jazz's car. They ride was somewhat quiet, and when they got to Kya's house, she hopped out of the car.

"See you in a bit," said Jazz and Kya nodded. Jazz drove off and the door opened behind Kya.

"Kya, dear, who was that?" asked her mother.

"Jazz and Danny Fenton and Danny's friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," said Kya.

"Well, it's time to go over to the Fentons' so go put your bag in your room and let's go," said her father. Kya did as she was told and they made their way over to the Fentons'. Kya's mother knocked on the door and Jazz answered it.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Niwa. Hey Kya. Come on in, and I'll get my parents," said Jazz. She was gone for a couple of seconds, and she returned with a large man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a teal one.

"Hi, I'm Jack Fenton, and this is my wife Maddie. You've met Jazz already and Danny's in his room," said Jack in a hyperactive tone. "Danny!"

"What!" yelled Danny from his room.

"We have guests dear!" called Maddie. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran down the stairs.

"I'm Danny and these are my friends Sam and Tucker," said Danny.

"I'm Stella Niwa and this is my husband Jimmy. This is our daughter Kya," said Kya's mother.

"Let's go down to the lab!" yelled Jack.

"Mom, can I go home? I need to call my friend," said Kya.

"Sure, why don't you ask Danny and his friends to join you?" asked Stella and she disappeared into the lab.

"Want to come?" asked Kya.

"Sure," said Danny and they followed Kya to her house and then to her room.

"Nice room," said Sam.

"Thanks," said Kya. While she put her bag in her room, she used one of her ghost powers, telekinesis, to finish unpacking the room and paint it in seconds. "Make yourselves comfortable." Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on Kya's queen bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to call my friend."

"No problem," said Danny and Kya picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, is Ami there?" asked Kya as the phone was answered. She got an affirmative answer and waited for Ami to answer.

"Hello?" asked Ami.

"Hello Ami," said Kya.

"Kya?" asked Ami and suddenly, both of them squealed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker jumped. "You haven't called me for so long! Do you know how worried I was!"

"Ami, calm down. What do you expect when the first couple of days we didn't even have a phone and then we had to unpack?" asked Kya.

"In know, but I don't have my mind with me."

"I'm not your mind." Kya's new friends gave her a weird look.

"It's best when it's jelly side down."

"But it's better when it's peanut butter."

"Hey! I found our theme song!"

"Oh no, not again," muttered Kya and the peanut butter and jelly song began playing in the background. "If that song gets stuck in my head, I will seriously hurt you."

"I know. So, how is it in Amity Park?"

"Same as back home, only you're not here. My parents are talking with another pair of ghost hunters and I just can't wait until they get home," said Kya, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"How's your sanity holding up?" asked Ami.

"I'm just as insane as ever and having just as much fun only I'm more subdued and slightly sadistic. I was thinking of tearing one jock to shreds today."

"Oooh, I wanna help!" said Ami in a hyperactive voice.

"Sorry, I think I'll let someone else handle him," said Kya, malice in her voice. Danny thought he saw her eyes glow green for a second, but shook it off as a trick of the light.

"Who?" asked Ami.

"Never mind. So, have your parents thrown you into the loony bin yet?"

"I wouldn't be here if they did."

"I know, but you could have escaped by knocking everyone out with your peanut butter and jelly sandwich shuriken," said Kya and Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"True," said Ami.

"Are you still an invisible outcast at school?"

"Yep! I've been playing pranks but I keep getting caught."

"Probably because I'm not around. I'm the one that pulled them off and got us out of there before we were caught."

"How did you do that anyway?"

"What can I say? I'm so good at stealth and I know the school so well, it's like I'm a ghost." Danny looked at Kya sharply and then shook his head.

"You have to teach me one of these days."

"We'll see Ami. I should probably get going. I have guests," said Kya.

"Okay, just give me your phone number, address, and e-mail," said Ami and Kya did so. They were about to hang up when Ami began sniffling.

"Ami, don't cry. Come and visit alright?" asked Kya.

"Okay," said Ami and they hung up.

"Okay, that was weird," said Sam.

"What?" asked Kya.

"You acted normal, then squealed, then talked about the weirdest things," said Tucker.

"That's Ami and me for you. Normally we act a bit crazier, but I think she didn't have very much caffeine in her system," said Kya.

**Yeah, I may wait a week before I post chapter 6. Maybe longer if I don't get any reviews. Maybe two weeks…or three…or a month. How's that? Also, you all should check out The Tormented Ones on my profile. It's by my friend Ami and it ties into my story. It fills in some gaps here and there and it will be purely entertaining I tell you. I have a few good laughs myself. Be sure to check that out too. Now, ready? Set? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! How's it going? Here's a new chapter. I'm so excited about posting this story. I would really like it if some of you would review. By the way, I won't really hold the story hostage. I was just kidding. I'm really glad people are actually reading it. It makes me so happy. Now, I'm rambling. Anyway, the two songs on here are from Linkin Park and I don't own Danny Phantom. **

"So, your parents have a lab, too?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, you want to see it?" asked Kya and they nodded. "Follow me." She led them to the basement where everything was nice and neat. There were clean surfaces, all the beakers and cabinets were labeled, and there was a weapons vault in the corner.

Suddenly, one invention that was on the counter began beeping and pointed at Kya and Danny. Kya ran over to it and turned it off. Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged glances.

"This is one of my parents' glitchy inventions. It always seems to point to me as a ghost and I have no idea why," said Kya with a fake thoughtful tone. "I don't know why it pointed to Danny too either."

Danny laughed nervously. "My parents' inventions do that to me too," he said.

"Hmm, maybe it has to do with how we grew up with all the ectoplasmic energy nearby," said Kya.

"But that doesn't happen to Jazz," said Tucker.

"Probably because she distanced herself from it," said Kya.

"And what about our parents?" asked Danny.

"It's possible that because we were children, we were more susceptible to the energy. Children aren't as developed as adults so that could be why," said Kya.

"You're really smart," said Sam.

"Well, when your parents are scientists and they want you to follow in their footsteps, and they trained you ever since you could walk and talk, it kind of happens," said Kya.

"I guess so," said Danny. 'That's a lie. The ghost tracking devices point to me because I'm half ghost, but why does it happen to her? Could she be another ghost-human hybrid?' thought Danny.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" asked Kya.

"You bet!" yelled Tucker and he ran up the stairs. Danny, Kya, and Sam followed at a slower pace.

"Is there anything specific you want?" asked Kya.

"Anything's fine," said Danny.

"Salad please," said Sam.

"You're a vegetarian?" asked Kya.

"An ultra-recyclo-vegetarian," said Sam.

"So, you don't eat anything with a face. That's cool," said Kya.

"You have everything in your fridge!" cried Tucker.

"I like a variety of foods," said Kya. "Now, have a seat at the table and I'll fix up some food." Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down and Kya brought out some vegetables and some chicken. She began chopping the vegetables and an incredible speed. Then she began to bake the chicken in bread crumbs.

"You're good," said Danny.

"Thanks. I've had to make my own meals ever since I was little," said Kya and soon she was done. "Sam, you don't have to add chicken to yours but I do suggest using the honey mustard dressing." Kya had made chicken salad.

"This is really good," said Tucker.

"Thanks, this is one of my favorites to make," said Kya.

"So, who was the person you were talking to on the phone?" asked Sam.

"A friend of mine, Ami. She was my only friend back home and we were a bit crazy. We pulled pranks and did stupid stuff," said Kya.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Because our victims deserved it. They were bullies, or girls who picked on others, or teachers who were blind to what was really going on in the school," said Kya. "People drive me nuts."

"Is that because you're already insane?" asked Tucker.

"Could be," said Kya as Sam elbowed Tucker. "Humanity has a certain taint, doesn't it? Humanity's already fallen, yet no one admits that. I don't particularly care about hu—people anymore. I used to though. But, that doesn't exactly matter anymore. Nothing really does, because nothing ever matters. What happens, happens, and can't be changed. Life doesn't matter because in the end, everyone dies. It's only a matter of holding on. But why hold on to things that don't matter? Memories are only useless trinkets in time. What you remember can only be altered. Happiness fades, sorrow fades, even darkness fades. Leaving a slick nothing.

"But some people don't see it that way. Some people are happy for their time here. There are those who have hope. Those who have hardship but can actually rise up to meet it. I like those kinds of people. The world doesn't have enough of them. The world's been stained with the blood of imbeciles. But I can't even care anymore," said Kya.

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"I've seen the dark side of people. I know what people are truly like, the horrors that some hide within them. It makes me want to stay away from them. I don't care about them much anymore for most people deserve the misfortune that's set upon them," said Kya.

"Whatever happened to second chances?" asked Sam. Kya laughed.

"Second chances? When you die, do you get a second chance at life? When you say something that could get you killed in the wrong place, do you get a second chance? When you do something, do you get a second chance to take it back? No, you don't, only if you can turn back the hands of time," said Kya.

"What about ghosts?" asked Sam.

"You call that a second chance at life? When your heart doesn't beat? When you don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep? When you can't feel the warmth of the sun or the warmth of a hand on your face? When everywhere you go, you're constantly reminded of your death? I would hardly call that a life. I'd call it hell," said Kya.

"You talk as if you are a ghost," said Danny.

"Me? A ghost? That's not possible. My heart beats, I breathe, eat, and sleep. I just have a lot of time to think," said Kya. Sam looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's getting late. I need to get home. See you guys tomorrow," said Sam and she got up.

"Yeah, me too. Later," said Tucker and the two left the house.

"Think I'm driving them nuts?" asked Kya.

"No, I think they like having another opinion to go off of. I also think that tomorrow, they'll be arguing about eating meat or vegetables," said Danny.

"Yeah. Must be nice having friends like them," said Kya.

"You can be our friend, too you know," said Danny.

"You don't mind?" asked Kya and Danny shook his head.

"I think Sam will like having another girl around who actually thinks like an individual," said Danny. Kya smiled.

"Thanks Danny, I just wish my parents would stop hassling me," said Kya.

"About what?"

"They think I'm going down the road to troubled teen hood. They wonder why I'm always home late, why my grades are dropping, where I got all these scars, and things like that. They think I'm doing drugs and getting into fights. I guess they just don't want to remember when I was kidnapped. They only see the bad things about me and they ignore the good."

"That you're a talented singer, smart, athletic, things like that?" asked Danny and Kya blushed and nodded. "You should try to talk to them."

"How can I? They're so obsessed with ghost hunting that they almost never come out of their lab. When they do come up, it's to eat or yell at me. They know almost nothing about me."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help you there."

"It's alright," said Kya and the front door opened.

"Kya, we're home!" called Stella.

"I'm in the kitchen!" called Kya. Stella and Jimmy came into the room.

"Danny, your parents waned you home," said Jimmy.

"Okay. Bye Kya, see you tomorrow," said Danny.

"Bye," said Kya.

"Kya, during school, the nurse called. She said you had a bad injury on you leg. Where did it come from?" asked Stella in a stern voice.

"From your acidic substance made from ectoplasm. I was cleaning the lab and it spilled on my leg," said Kya. It was partially true. She did go down to clean, but a ghost attacked and slammed her into the cabinet it was sealed in.

"Are you all right? What did it do to you?" asked Jimmy wanting to know if she was fine and what it did o the human body.

"Fine, and it ate through my skin," said Kya.

"The nurse also noticed your scars. You still haven't told us what they're from," said Stella.

"You're as stupid as ever," muttered Kya as she began to leave the room.

"Kya, we're not done here. You're becoming moody, reclusive—," said Jimmy.

"Me? Reclusive? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" asked Kya.

"Kya, we mean it," said Stella. "What happened to you?"

"You want to know! How about you look up the case on 'The Torturer' and take a look at what you do everyday!" yelled Kya.

"Don't yell at us young lady!" scolded Jimmy without much effect.

"And don't give us vague answers!" said Stella.

"You want me to spell it out for you! Fine! One year ago, I was kidnapped by the serial killer dubbed 'The Torturer' along with two other girls! I was forces to watch as he tortured and killed them! Then he tortured me! That's where all these scars came from! I escaped and put that man on death row! I came home and you tow were asleep as if I was perfectly safe in bed! I almost lost my mind! I'm not completely stable now either! And you two! All you do is work in your lab! I've had to take care of myself since I was little and most of the time, I thought you didn't even know I existed! Now, you barely know me! You don't know that I can sing, that I'm good in sports, that I'm partially insane! You don't deserve to be called my parents!" screamed Kya and she ran to her room. She went to her balcony and onto her roof. Sitting there, she cried.

Kya's parents were too stunned to move. After a while, Jimmy went down to the lab and Stella went upstairs to talk to Kya. When she opened Kya's door, she way that Kya wasn't there. Then she heard singing coming from the roof. She walked over to the balcony door and listened.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

'_Cause everything that you want me to be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Kya?" asked Stella.

"Go away. You aren't allowed in my room," said Kya.

"I'm so sorry," said Stella. "So is your father."

"Let me guess, he's in the lab," said Kya. Stella stayed silent. "Thought so. Get out." Stella left.

Kya sighed and looked at the sky. Stars littered the sky and the crescent moon could be seen. She jumped down and went into her room. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she dried her hair and went back onto the roof. She began to hum and sing her last song of the day.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

"Nice voice," said an echoing voice behind her as her ghost sense alerted her to a ghost's presence. Kya spun around to see Danny Phantom floating behind her.

**Whew. That was fun. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, thanks for reading and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I am happy. I got another review so now my total is up to three! Thank you very much for your review and thank you for your compliments. Now, on with the story.**

"You're Danny Phantom! What are you doing here?" asked Kya.

I was after a ghost. I was on my way to put him back in the Ghost Zone when I heard your voice," said Danny.

"I see. Is there something you want?" asked Kya.

"Just your name," said Danny.

"Kya Niwa. So, Phantom, were you really brought here because of my singing, or some other reason?" asked Kya suspiciously.

"Your voice. It's beautiful by the way," said Danny and Kya blushed.

"T-thanks," Kya stammered. "You really shouldn't be here, you know."

"Why not?"

"My parents are ghost hunters. I don't know if they set up the alarms yet or not, but if they notice you, you'll be part of their next experiment."

"Experiment?" Danny squeaked.

"Yeah. They're ghost researchers too. They'd use you to find out more about ghosts," said Kya.

"Great."

"Look, if you go now, they won't even know you were here. I don't want to see someone get hurt because of me."

"Thanks for your concern, but you don't have to worry. But why would it be because of you?"

"You came here because you heard me. Also, I had a fight with my parents, and when I'm mad at them, they tend to be more aggressive to ghosts that they meet."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up. Would you mind me asking what the fight was about?"

"They don't trust me, they don't know me, and they act as if I don't exist. They kept asking me where I got these scars and they should know that. I got them from a serial killer and they were too busy being obsessed with ghosts to notice how hurt I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I hate pity but I won't mind empathy."

"Then that's what I'll give," said Danny with a smile. Kya blushed and smiled back.

"For some reason, I feel that I can trust you with anything. I've only felt that way once before with my friend Ami. Want to be friends, Danny Phantom?" asked Kya.

"Sure, Kya Niwa," said Danny. "Look, I have to get going. See you again soon."

"Bye," said Kya and she watched him fly away. With that, Kya went to bed.

The next morning, Kya quickly got out ready for school and left the house before she had any contact with her parents./ As she walked out the door, she saw Danny leave his house down the street.

"Danny!" she yelled and waved. He looked for cars and then ran across the street. "Morning."

"Morning. Ready for another day of school?" asked Danny, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Always," said Kya with same amount of sarcasm.

"Let's get going," said Danny and they began walking down the sidewalk. They were almost to Dam's house when their ghost sense went off. "Uh…I uh…I forgot something at home. Wait here." He ran off and Kya shrugged.

Looking around, Kya didn't see anyone, so she transformed into her ghost form. Flying into the air, she looked for the ghost. Danny Phantom flew over to her and faced her.

"Hello Phantom," said Kya.

"What are you doing here Dusk?" asked Danny.

"I was looking for a ghost I sensed. I haven't seen it and it's not attacking. It's making me nervous," said Kya.

"All the ghosts I know would just attack, so it's not one I've met before," said Danny. Kya's eyes widened.

"Stealth! Come out! I know it's you!" yelled Kya and Danny looked at her. Silence. "Stealth, you now I can find you by using my voice! Come out now!"

A shadow detached itself from the wall and floated up to her. "So, you realized it was me, did you?" asked a ghost in a black cloak.

"Duh. What do you want?" asked Kya.

"Revenge for what you did to my face," said Stealth.

"What? Oh, you mean when I scarred it?" asked Kya innocently.

"You ruined my beautiful face!" yelled Stealth. Danny looked between the two with a confused look.

"It's your fault for attacking me and getting on my bad side in the first place," said Kya.

"How was I supposed to know that you would go berserk! Yelled Stealth and Danny looked sharply at Kya.

"Maybe my appearance. You know, red eyes, fangs, and claws usually mean something," said Kya.

"Dusk, what are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"About a year ago, when I first became a ghost, my mind wasn't very stable. This guy showed up and he made me snap. I just about tore him to shreds. When I came to my senses, he fled. Now, look at him. A spirit bent on revenge," said Kya.

"Now prepared to be destroyed!" yelled Stealth.

"Phantom, get back! I'll handle him myself," said Kya. Danny floated back and out of the way.

Kya flew forward and met Stealth in the air. They traded blow for blow until both were thrown back. The two were moving so fast that Danny could barely keep track of them. Kya attacked Stealth and he was forced to defend himself.

Suddenly, Stealth pulled out a short sword, swinging it at Kya's stomach. She moved back, but she wasn't fast enough. Ectoplasm leaked from the horizontal wound on her stomach and she held it tightly.

"Dusk!" yelled Danny.

"I'm fine! Just stay back!" yelled Kya and she closed her eyes, putting her hands in front of her. Green energy appeared around her hands, getting bigger every second. "You're in for it now Stealth." She threw the energy like a baseball and it engulfed Stealth. He screamed and when the energy dissipated, he fell to the ground. Danny sucked him up into the thermos, then flew to Kya.

"Dusk, are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch," said Kya and she grinned. In a fun voice she said, "Nothing but a flesh wound." Danny laughed.

"That's from Monty Python and the Holy Grail! That movie is hilarious," said Danny.

"I know, I just had to. But seriously, I'm fine. I'll bandage this up and it will be healed by tomorrow morning," said Kya.

"That's good. Well, I have to go," said Danny and Kya nodded. When Danny was gone, Kya landed, looked for people, and turned back to her human form. Grabbing bandages from her bag, she wrapped up her wound, and was glad that she was wearing all black.

"Kya? Where are you?" asked Danny as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Danny?" asked Kya, stepping out of the alleyway she had landed in.

"Are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Fine. Let's get Sam and Tucker and go to school," said Kya and Danny nodded.

Once the four got to school, they went to their lockers and then met up at Danny's. Sam noticed that Kya looked a little pale.

"Kya are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Why?" asked Kya.

"You look a little pale and you're sweating," said Sam.

"Really? Well, I feel fine," said Kya.

"Hey Fentina!" yelled Dash as he threw a ball at Danny's head. It hit and Danny shook his head. Dash and his cronies laughed while Danny glared at him.

"Are you so insecure that you have to take out your frustration and anger on those who won't stand up for themselves like a coward?" asked Kya with an emotionless face.

"What'd you day?" asked Dash, popping his knuckles one by one.

"Hey look, I can do that too," said Kya and she popped all her knuckles on one hand and then the other. Then she popped her neck by tilting it to the right then left.

"Do you want a beating?" asked Dash.

"I don't know. It depends on if you can hit me," said Kya.

"Dash, she's only a girl," said Kwan.

"'Only a girl' huh? Sexist jerks. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't do what you can," said Kya.

"Then get ready to be pounded," said Dash.

He lunged forward and Kya stepped to the side, causing Dash to fly forward, landing on his face. A crowd had gathered and they laughed. Dash stood up and lunged for Kya again, but she ducked and stepped to the side while faking a yawn.

"Hold still!" yelled Dash.

"Nah, I don't think I want to," said Kya with a smirk. Dash lunged once more and as Kya stepped to the side, she suddenly felt very sick. Her wound began throbbing and her vision blurred. She leaned against a locker so she wouldn't fall and she held her stomach.

"Kya? Kya, are you okay?" asked Danny as he rushed up to her. To her, his words were slurred and his figure, blurry.

"Danny…" said Kya before she coughed. She covered her mouth with her hand and she felt a liquid on her hand. Pulling her hand away, she, as well as the other students, saw blood. Kya fell to her knees, blood dripping down her chin.

"I-I didn't d-do this!" yelled Dash.

"D-Danny…" said Kya. He came closer and held her to keep her from falling. "P-poison. The…wound on my…stomach." She fell unconscious and Danny knew she needed help, fast.

"Call 911!" yelled Danny and Mr. Lancer ran up.

"What's going on here!" yelled the overweight teacher.

"Kya needs to get to the hospital. She said something about poison!" yelled Danny.

"What!" yelled Lancer and he pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. Danny was following close behind in his ghost form.

The paramedics tried to get a diagnosis of what was wrong and they found the wound on her stomach. Unwrapping the bandages, they saw her skin glowing green from a ghostly poison. One told the other to contact the Fentons and Niwas to help find an antidote.

When they got to the hospital, they were able to get Kya stable, but she was still in danger. Danny flew into the hospital, wondering what he could do to help. At the moment, he could do nothing but wait.

Finally, the Fentons and Niwas arrived. They took a sample of Kya's poisoned blood and immediately began to test it. Danny sat in the corner of the room on the floor, curled up in a ball, watching Kya. He was invisible and intangible and he really wanted to do something.

About an hour later, Maddie and Stella came in with a vile of a glowing green liquid. The doctors put it into Kya's blood stream and she immediately showed signs of improvement. After about ten minutes, Kya's body was completely free of the poison.

"The good news is, she's fine. The bad news is, her system had such a shock from the speed of the poison that she's in a coma. She could wake in hours, days, weeks, or even months," said the doctor.

Stella and Jimmy nodded and went home without another word. Jack and Maddie stayed for a little bit longer to make sure that she was okay, then left. Danny stood and walked over to the bed, placing his hand on Kya's.

'What can I do?' he asked himself. He smiled as he got an idea. Turning intangible, he flew into Kya's body. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see nothing but darkness instead of the hospital room.

_"Kya?" asked Danny and he looked around him. In the distance, he saw a small light and he flew over to it. "Kya, where are you?"_

_"How did you get into our deepest memories?" asked Kya from behind him. Danny spun around to see Kya, well two of them. One wore a white flowing gown and her hair was up in an elaborate bun. She had light make-up on and she had an aura of kindness. The other Kya wore black loose pants, black boots, and a black shirt. Over that was a black trench coat. She had a ribbon tied around her neck and her hair was in a loose braid. Scars littered her body and she had an aura of darkness abut her. _

_"W-why are there two of you?" asked Danny._

_"Actually, there's three," said the one wearing black._

_"Who are you?" asked Danny._

_"I am Light Kya and this is my opposite, Dark Kya," said the one wearing white. _

_"Light and Dark? Who's the third?" asked Danny._

"_The Kya you know. She's a blend of the two of us," said Dark Kya. _

"_Where is she?" asked Danny._

"_Trapped in her memories. Only you can help her?" said Light Kya._

"_How?" asked Danny. _

"_Follow her memories and you will find her," said Dark Kya. _

"_Then you must awaken her and release her from the prison that she has created," said Light Kya. _

"_I have one last question," said Danny._

"_What?" snapped Dark Kya._

"_Why are there three of you?" asked Danny._

"_Our mind isn't very stable because of that incident with the serial killer. When she almost lost her mind, we were created to help balance her. We contradict each other but we also help each other. In times like these, we are usually the ones who get her to wake up. Or when she goes berserk, we are the ones to calm her down. But now, she needs you, not us," said Light Kya._

"_So, I just have to follow her memories, right?" asked Danny._

"_Yes, now hurry up! Once you wake her up, go and steal her blood sample," said Dark Kya._

"_Why?" asked Danny._

_"I can't tell you. Maybe Kya will one of these days," said Dark Kya and Danny nodded. He flew further into the darkness that was Kya's mind until he came upon a red door. He opened it and walked inside. There was a bright flask of light and Danny found himself in the hallway of a large house. _

**Cliffhanger! Yes! This is fun. Well, there is chapter seven. Hope you liked it and please review if you have any comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I got another review! Thank you Robert Teague for your comment. Here is chapter 8 and I don't own Danny Phantom or Paradise by Vanessa Carlton. **

_Danny looked around but he didn't see anyone. Then, he heard humming but it sounded like a little girl. He turned to see a little girl get to the top of some stairs. She had an innocent smile on her face and she was humming a nursery rhyme. _

_Kya walked down the hall and walked right through Danny as if he wasn't there. She walked into a room and came out a second later, the bear she was holding earlier, gone. _

_"Brother!" she called. There was no answer. "Brother, where are you!"_

_'Kya has a brother?' Danny thought. Kya walked across the hall and reached her hand out to a doorknob, but she pulled her hand back. She looked uncertain and slightly nervous. Then, her face set in childish determination, she opened the door._

_"Brother?" she asked quietly as she stepped into the room. It was dark so Kya flipped the light switch. A 10 year old boy was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. "Matt?" The boy looked at her and he scowled. Kya took a step back. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room!" yelled Matt. _

_"B-but…I couldn't find you and you wouldn't answer," said Kya._

_"Get out!" he yelled and he slapped her. Kya held her cheek and she began to cry. "Shut up!" He kicked her and she slammed into the wall. She got up and ran out of the room to her own. Curling up in the corner, she cries. _

_The scene faded and Danny was in black space once more. Beside him appeared the seven year old Kya. Danny turned to her and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. _

_"He was so mean. I never knew why and I never found out. When I was smaller, he was so nice. I don't know why he changed. He just did and Mommy and Daddy never noticed his change or what he was doing to me," said Kya and her image faded._

_"Kya, wait!" yelled Danny but she was already gone. He began walking through the infinite darkness and he came upon another red door. Opening it, he went inside. He found himself in a dark room that was obviously inhabited by a girl. Looking at the alarm clock, he was surprised to see that it was in the afternoon. _

_The door opened, and a twelve year old Kya walked into the room. She walked across the room and opened some curtains, bathing the room in light. She placed a duffel bag down and wiped her forehead. _

_'She must have been doing exercise or something,' thought Danny. Kya left the room and Danny followed. Kya walked down the stairs as Danny floated behind her. She stopped in the kitchen and picked up a note that was on the table. _

_"Gone huh? Hunting imaginary ghosts once more. I do believe in ghosts, but they take it to a whole new level," said Kya. _

_"Talking to yourself again? You know that's the first step to insanity," said Matt._

_"It's better than talking to you and as for insanity, I would gladly welcome it. Now, go away," said Kya._

_"I don't want to," said Matt. _

_"Then stay away from me," said Kya. _

_"I don't think I will," said Matt. He walked towards Kya and she backed away. "What? Are you afraid of me?" Kya glared and got into a defensive position. "So, you think those karate lessons from your friend will help you? Think again."_

_Matt lunged forward and Kya danced to the side. He swung out with his fist and Kya blocked while sending a punch at Matt's stomach. The air was knocked out of his chest and he fell to his knees. She kicked him in the shoulder and he flew across the tile floor. _

_"Now get out of this house. I never want to see your face again. I'm tired of your abuse and our parents' stupidity. Find someone else to abuse," said Kya._

_"Make me," said Matt and Kya got an evil smile on her face._

_"Oh, I will," she said and she kicked him in the stomach. He was dazed, so Kya grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the front door. "Good bye dear brother and good riddance." She pushed him outside and shut and locked the door. _

_The scene faded again and Danny was back in black space. An image of the twelve year old Kya appeared beside him with a scowl on her face. _

_"I hated him so much and I was so glad that I had stood up for myself and kicked him out of the house. I never saw him again after that day. At first, Mom and Dad didn't notice his absence, but when they did, they sent out search parties and things like that. I hoped that they wouldn't find him and they didn't. I hated him," said Kya and she too disappeared. _

_Danny began walking again to look for another red door. After a couple of minutes, he spotted the door he was looking for, but it looked a little different from the others. This door was coated in blood and the blood dripped onto the non-existent floor. Danny wasn't sure he wanted to go through the door, but he had to. _

_Danny reached his hand out and slowly opened the door. He was kind of relieved to see a fourteen year old Kya on her way home from school. He floated overhead as she walked down the sidewalk. As she walked by an alleyway, she was pulled in by a man. Kya tried to fight back, but she was knocked unconscious by a hard blow to the stomach. _

_"Kya!" yelled Danny and he flew down to release her form the man's grip, but he passed right through them both. "Darn it! I can't do anything! Duh, this is a memory, but I don't want to sit back and watch her suffer." Duh, this is a memory, but I don't want to sit back and watch her suffer." Duh, this is a memory, but I don't want to sit back and watch her suffer." _

_Danny followed the man to a house in the middle of a neighborhood. Down in the basement were two other girls Kya's age. Danny was forced to watch the same scene that Kya had described the day before. He was horrified and he had to keep himself from throwing up. _

_Danny was glad when the memory was finally over. Kya was sitting in her basement crying when the scene faded and he returned to the darkness of Kya's mind. Another Kya appeared beside him only she was fourteen and her face showed no emotion but her eyes showed terror. _

_"That was the scariest day of my life and the only person who helped me was my friend Ami. I helped put that murderer on death row after that and I could finally relax, slightly. That's when I became partially insane. I'm getting better though; I'm finally healing. But being not even a centimeter a death showed me just how mortal humans really are," she said then faded. _

_Danny hoped that he didn't have to go through any more memories. He still felt sick from the last one. "Can ghosts throw up? I definitely don't want to find out," he said. He began to walk, hoping to find the real Kya._

_After a few minutes of silence and seeing nothing, he began to get nervous. Then he heard a voice singing and he decided to follow it. A second later, he stood before a black door, the voice coming from the other side. Opening the door, he saw something unexpected. _

_It was night and it was raining. The moon would shine through the clouds every once in a while, illuminating a forest clearing, but the main source of light were fireflies. The clearing was bathed in an eerie green glow and Kya was standing in the center. She was wearing a long, simple, black gown that didn't seem to be wet. The same went for her hair. _

_The light from the fireflies caused her hair to seem like it glowed green and her face was lit by the green light. She was singing and swaying with the music. Danny stood and listened. _

Once upon a year gone by

She saw herself give in

Every time she closed her eyes

She saw what could have been

Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds

When covers tucked in tight

Funny when the bottom drops

How she forgets to fight…to fight

And it's one more day in paradise

One more day in paradise

As darkness quickly steals the light

That shined within her eyes

She slowly swallows all her fear

And soothes her mind with lies

Well all she wants and all she needs

Are reasons to survive

A day in which the sun will take

Her artificial light…her light

And it's one more day in paradise

One more day in paradise

It's one more day in paradise

One last chance to feel alright…alright

Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out

Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out

Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and

Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in

One more day in paradise

One more day in paradise

One more day in paradise

One last chance to feel alright

Once upon a year gone by

She saw herself give in

Every time she closed her eyes

She saw what could have been

_"Hey," said Danny as he walked into the clearing. _

**Another chapter finished though I'm surprised I got done typing. My computer was being mean so all my programs weren't responding. Then my cat decided that she would like to cause some trouble. She jumped into the paper shredder, attacked the dog, and climbed behind the computer. I had to keep getting her out of tough spots. Phew, at least I got this done. Remember, my friend Ami also has a story up in my profile called The Tormented Ones. That story will fill in some gaps and will be entertaining. Well, later everyone and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I got another review and I thank all my reviewers for their comments. They make me so happy. Here's chapter 9, I just finished typing it up just for all of you. **

"_Phantom? How did you get into my head?" asked Kya. _

_"I overshadowed your body. I wanted to help you and this was the only way I could think of. Then I met Light Kya and Dark Kya and they told me to follow your memories to find you," said Danny._

_"I bet they startled you when they showed up," said Kya with a chuckle._

_"Yeah, they did. I was so confused until they explained to me who they were. You never get really lonely do you?" asked Danny._

_"Actually, yeah I do. Sometimes they go off on their own to whatever corner of my mind for a while. But, sometimes I don't mind being alone, it's peaceful," said Kya. _

_"Kya, you do realize that you're in a coma, right?"_

_"Yep, and I'm not coming out."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Because then I won't have to deal with my parents or teachers or anyone for that matter."_

_"But what about your friends?" _

_"I do feel bad about leaving them but they would all be better off without me."_

_"No they won't! They'll miss you…I'll miss you."_

_"But you can visit me."_

_"It's not the same. Here, you're stuck in your mind where you can only go to places you've already been to. You can't go to new places and meet new people. Plus, I'm the only one you can really talk to and I can't be here all the time, I have to protect the town."_

_"I don't mind if I can only talk to you."_

_"What about Danny Fenton, Sam, and Tucker, and your other friend, Ami? They would want to talk to you. Don't you think this is a little unfair to them?"_

_"Unfair? Phantom, life is always unfair; you saw some of the things that had happened to me. That was unfair. Nothing can compare to that."_

_"I know, but I can't stand seeing you like this. There are better things out there, you know. I'll be with you and so will your other friends. Please Kya, I don't want you to be imprisoned in you own mind because you chose to be."_

_Kya looked at the ground and clenched her fists. She shook her head. "I can't," she said._

_"Kya, please, come with me," begged Danny and Kya shook her head. Danny floated over to Kya and hugged her. "I know you've been through a lot, but please, do this one thing for me and come with me."_

_Kya seemed uncertain, but she finally nodded. Danny smiled and let her go. Looking up, Kya smiled and turned her back on him. _

_"How about a parting song? After that, we'll go," said Kya and Danny nodded. "Do you know the song 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee?" Danny nodded. _

_"Oh no. There's no way I'm going to sing," said Danny._

_"Please? I'm coming back with you. The least you could do is sing with me," said Kya. _

_"Fine," said Danny sighing. Kya smiled and grabbed a guitar that was leaning against a tree. _

_"Ready?" asked Kya and Danny nodded so she began to play. (bold is Danny and normal is Kya and italics is both)_

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you his and steal your pain**

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**You've gone away **

**You don't feel me anymore**

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to find

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone_

**You're gone away**

**You don't feel me anymore**

_"I'm not the only one with a good voice," said Kya and Danny blushed. "Now, let's get back to the real world." Danny nodded and grabbed her hand. He flew both of them out of the confines of Kya's mind. _

Danny flew out of Kya's body as her eyes opened. Kya smiled and Danny returned it.

"Thanks Phantom," said Kya.

"No problem. Look, Dark Kya asked me to do something so I'll go do that. See you around," said Danny and he disappeared from sight.

A doctor walked in and his eyes widened. "You're awake!" he said.

"No, really? I never would have guessed," said Kya and the doctor began checking her. When he was done, he let in some guests. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, hi."

"Hey, how are you?" asked Sam.

"Perfectly fine thanks to a ghostly helper," said Kya.

"Ghostly helper?" asked Tucker.

"Yep," said Kya.

"So what happened?" asked Danny.

"I stand on the fifth," said Kya.

"What?" asked Danny.

"The fifth amendment Danny. She doesn't have to answer us if she doesn't want to," said Sam.

"And I don't want to. Now, please leave the room so I can change, then we'll go," said Kya.

When Kya was done changing, she was signed out of the hospital and on her way home. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked with her.

"Hey, you guys want to see a movie?" asked Tucker.

"What movie?" asked Danny.

"I hear they're playing a Dead Teacher movie marathon," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Kya.

"I'm up for it," said Sam.

"Sure, I'll go. I've got nothing better to do," said Danny.

"Don't jinx yourself Danny," said Sam.

"You in Kya?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Kya.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Sam.

"Alright," said Kya and they headed off to the movie theater. They all bought their tickets and food, then settled to watch the movies.

Hours later, the four emerged from the theater, stretching their muscles. Immediately, the four began walking down the sidewalk to Danny's house. They were just down the street when Kya's cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked putting the phone to her ear.

"Kya, where are you?" asked Stella.

"I'm hanging out with my friends, why?" asked Kya. "Great way to say hello, by the way."

"Don't get smart with me! I want you home right now!" said Stella, anger clear in her voice. Kya glared at the space in front of her.

"And why is that?" asked Kya in a cool tone.

"I want to know how you got hurt and everything you've been doing that has caused your grades to drop. I want to know why you've changed," said Stella. Anger rose in Kya's chest and her eyes glowed green.

"Oh, now you start having an interest in my life huh? You want to know about my grades and my change huh? I already told you! And if you paid any attention to your children instead of ghosts, you would know! You lost your chance to know me long ago. You barely even show a hint of worry!" yelled Kya.

"Don't yell at me like that young lady! Your father and I are worried about you!" yelled Stella.

"Then why is it that you didn't even notice my absence when I was kidnapped! Why didn't you notice his absence until the day after! Why didn't you notice my injuries when I got home! You were always in your lab, doing who knows what! I'm done talking to you!" yelled Kya.

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" yelled Stella.

"What a good idea," said Kya and she hung up the phone. Her eyes went back to normal and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were staring at her.

"Wow, and here I thought I had it bad with my parents," said Sam.

"And I thought my parents were obsessed," said Danny.

"You mentioned 'children' and 'his absence'. Who were you talking about?" asked Tucker and Kya stiffened. Danny looked worried and he was shaking his head.

"I had an older brother. He disappeared a little over three years ago," said Kya.

"Kya, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" asked Sam.

"I'd love to. Thanks Sam," said Kya.

"No problem. There's more than enough room," said Sam.

"It's getting late, we all should be getting home," said Danny, "See you tomorrow."

"Later," said Tucker.

"Bye," said Kya and Sam and they went their separate ways.

Sam and Kya were walking in the opposite direction of Danny when Kya's ghost sense went off. She stopped in her tracks and began to look around. Sam looked at her with a curious expression.

"Kya?" she asked. Suddenly, a ghost appeared behind Kya and she spun around to face it.

**What'd you think? Aren't you just so curious as to who the ghost is? I'm in an evil mood today. Well, that's all for today. Remember to check out The Tormented Ones in my profile. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter just for all of you. I have to thank stormrider7 for a review that made me very happy. You are the one that made me decide to update today. This is a long chapter so be happy. Here's chapter 10.**

"Sam, get out of here!" yelled Kya.

"What about you?" asked Sam. The ghost grabbed Kya and flew off as she kicked and screamed. Sam pulled out her cell phone and called Danny to tell him what happened.

The ghost landed on a roof and threw Kya down. She landed with a thud and she glared at the ghost. The ghost had white skin, red eyes, and orange flaming hair. He wore mostly red with a little orange and yellow.

"Inferno! What are you doing here?" asked Kya.

"Glad you remember me. I came to see you of course," said Inferno.

"Me? Why?" asked Kya.

"Because…" said Inferno as he leaned forward, his face inches from hers, "I care for you." He kissed her forehead.

"What!" yelled Kya and she jumped up, backing away.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've met, in both forms, and I claim you as mine . I'll protect you from all your enemies," said Inferno.

"You claim me! As yours! I am not property! And I'm certainly not yours, Inferno! Plus, I don't need protection. My enemies are just that, mine. Mine to deal with and mine to fight," said Kya.

"Why be so stubborn? I—" said Inferno and he was slammed into the roof. Floating over him was Danny Phantom.

"Phantom! What are you doing here?" asked Kya.

"I heard you were in danger, so I came to help you," said Danny.

"T-thank you," said Kya, blushing.

"Stay away from my girl," growled Inferno as he stood, surrounded by dancing flames.

"I am not your girl Inferno!" yelled Kya.

"Hear that punk? Now, leave her alone," said Danny.

"You're trying to steal her from me aren't you? I thought the little halfa like the Goth girl," said Inferno.

"Halfa?" asked Kya, half to herself.

"I'll explain later," said Danny as he fired a ghost ray at Inferno.

'I wish I could help, but Phantom's right there. I can't transform now, he'll find out my secret. But Inferno called him a halfa, which means he's half human too. Who's his human side though?' thought Kya as she watched the fight between the two ghosts. 'Waitaminnit! These two are fighting over me! Does Phantom like me the way Inferno does, with the exception of wanting to own me? Or does he just want to protect his friend? Aaahh! Too many questions and not enough answers!"

Kya focused on the fight once more to see a wall of fire right in front of her. She backed up but the fire kept advancing. Kya took one more step back to find her foot halfway over the edge of the roof. The fire got closer and she screamed.

"DANNY! HELP!" screamed Kya as the heat forced her over the edge of the building.

"KYA!" yelled Danny and he broke away from Inferno who followed behind as Danny sped to catch Kya. Just before Kya hit the ground, Danny caught her. She held on tight to his neck and buried her face in his chest.

Danny landed gently on the ground and let her feet touch the ground. Kya still held onto him. He had one arm around her waist and the other hand was patting her back. Inferno landed behind Kya and took a step forward.

"Kya…" he said and Kya twitched. Her grip on Danny grew tighter in anger. She pushed Danny to arm's length away and smiled. Then her face grew dark with anger. Danny began to feel slightly frightened of her. Never underestimate a woman's wrath. She spun on her heel and stomped over to Inferno and promptly slapped him. Danny flinched at the sound.

"You jerk! You're so stupid! I can't believe you! First, you claim me as yours, then you fight Danny, ten you almost kill me because of your egotistical pyromaniac tendencies! Protect me, my ass! I'm not yours and I never will be, you got that! Now, I want you to put out that fire and go back to the Ghost Zone! Do you hear me!" yelled Kya, her eyes glowing green.

"Yes," said Inferno in a small voice and he rushed off to do as he was told. Danny started laughing so hard he fell to the ground.

"Remind me never to make you mad," he said when he finished. Kya helped him up and smiled.

"I don't think I could ever get mad at you Phantom," said Kya.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Danny.

"Fire away, no pun intended," said Kya.

"Why do you call me 'Phantom' and not 'Danny'?" asked Danny.

"Well, I have another friend named Danny and I thought it would get too confusing. Do you want me to call you Danny?" asked Kya.

"No, you don't have to. I was just curious," said Danny.

"Be careful. Sometimes curiosity can be a bad thing," said Kya.

"Oh yeah, I bet you want to know why that ghost called me a halfa, don't you?" asked Danny.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. That's right! Sam! I need to get back to her," said Kya.

"I'll take you," said Danny.

"Really? Thanks," said Kya. Danny picked her up bridal-style and flew towards Sam's house. He landed on the sidewalk in front of the door and Sam burst out.

"Kya! Are you alright? What happened?" asked Sam.

"Relax, Sam, I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened when we get inside," said Kya and she turned back to Danny. "Thanks Phantom."

"You're welcome," said Danny and he disappeared.

"Come on, let's get inside," said Sam. Kya nodded and followed Sam inside.

"Sam, sweetie, who's your friend?" asked Sam's mom. She looked at Kya with a disapproving stare. She could also smell smoke.

"Hell, Mrs. Manson. My name's Kya Niwa. Thank you for letting me stay here on such short notice. I'm guessing you're wondering why I smell of smoke, aren't you?" asked Kya.

"How did you…?" asked Mrs. Manson.

"You can tell a lot about a person's personality or what they're thinking by how they move, talk, what their expression is, things like that. About the smell of smoke, I was kidnapped by a pyrokinetic ghost. He has a bit of an obsession with fire," said Kya.

"Oh, you poor dear! Are you alright?" asked Mrs. Manson.

"I can assure you, and Sam, that I'm perfectly fine," said Kya.

"Good, now why don't you girls go upstairs?" asked Mrs. Manson. Sam led Kya to her room and they sat on Sam's bed.

"Nice interaction with the parent," said Sam. "I could tell that she thought you were a Gothic druggie." Kya laughed.

"Well, it just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover," said Kya.

"My thoughts exactly," said Sam.

"Hey, Sam, do you think that I could borrow some of your clothes for school tomorrow?" asked Kya.

"Sure, I've got more than enough outfits," said Sam.

"Thanks," said Kya.

"No problem. Want to listen to some music?" asked Sam.

"You bet," said Kya and Sam turned on the radio. A song called 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan came on and Kya sang along.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To fell like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be someone else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more? _

_Before your like is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To fell like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To fell like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To fell like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

For the rest of the evening, Sam and Kya got to know each other better and got to be normal girls for once after a long time. That night, Kya slept in the room next to Sam's and they both slept well.

The next morning, Sam woke up Kya and took her to her walk-in closet. When Kya saw it, she stood and stared at all the clothes. In the back, there was a small section of brightly colored dresses. The rest were black and purple.

"Wow," said Kya.

"I told you I had more than enough outfits," said Sam.

"You know, this is slightly ironic," said Kya.

"How so?" asked Sam as she dug through the clothes.

"The popular girls call you a loser, but you probably are richer than they are with things they can only dream about. I'd call that ironic," said Kya.

"I guess you're right. Ah, here we go. Try this on," said Sam handing Kya some clothes and shoes. Kya put it one and Sam smiled. "Nice, very nice."

Kya was wearing a black, low-cut blouse with flaring sleeves. She had on a black skirt that stopped just above her knees and one inch high, flat-bottomed heels that had ribbons criss-crossing up her calves. Sam put her hair into a messy bun with strands in her face.

"I feel very different. Why did you make me dress up nice?" asked Kya.

"A girl can dress yup every once in a while right?" asked Sam.

"All my scars are showing," said Kya in a quiet voice.

"So what? Your scars show that you have been through something that no one else has and survived. It makes you seem strong," said Sam.

"Thanks. Hey Sam?" asked Kya.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Can I talk to you about something? And you won't laugh?" asked Kya.

"Of course," said Sam.

"And you won't get angry?" asked Kya.

"Of course not," said Sam.

"I…I think I like Danny. A lot," said Kya and Sam just stared at her. "But I also like Phantom. I know that he's a ghost bye…I don't know. I'm just so confused. Plus, I don't want to lose our friendship because we both like Danny."

"Wait, me? Like Danny? Where did you get that idea?" asked Sam nervously.

"Sam, you forget. I can tell what people are thinking, mostly, and feeling by how they act. You like Danny whether you admit it to yourself or not," said Kya and Sam sighed.

"I guess you're right. How about we be friendly rivals?" asked Sam. Kya smiled.

"And let Danny choose who he liked best and the one he chooses in no better than the one he doesn't," said Kya and the two girls shook hands.

"Now, let's get to school," said Sam. They left the house and began walking down the sidewalk.

"You know, it's kind of weird. It feels like I've been here forever," said Kya.

"I agree. I feel as thought we've been friends forever," said Sam.

"Look, there's Danny," said Kya as Danny ran up to them.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," said Kya and Sam.

"You look nice today, Kya. Did Sam lend you those clothes?" asked Danny.

"Thank you and yes she did. Did you get your homework done?" asked Kya.

"No, I was a little busy," said Danny giving a nervous laugh.

"What did you do all evening?" asked Kya.

"All sorts of things," said Danny with a guilty look.

'He's hiding something, but then again, so am I,' thought Kya. "Whatever. Let's find Tucker and get to school," she said. They continued to walk down the sidewalk to Tucker's. He joined them and then they made it to school. Many of the boys stared at Kya, but she just glared at them.

The bell rang and the three went to their first class. They continued to go through the boring classes until lunch. They sat at a table under a tree to eat.

"Man, these classes are so boring," whined Tucker.

"Yeah, the teachers don't help with their monotone voices and long lectures," said Kya, taking a drink of her tea.

"I just wish something exciting would happen," said Danny.

"Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true," said Kya.

"You have no idea," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Kya. She picked up her tea and just as she was about to take a drink, someone took it from her hand. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were staring at something right behind her. Slowly, she turned to see who had taken her tea. "Ami!"

**So, what did you think? Yep, I love tea. Well, let me know how you liked it and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples! I'm alive! (though barely) I am very hot. It's like 90 degrees in our house and there's almost no way to cool it down. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I would have…but I had driver's ed. I hate that class! Thank you stormrider7 and SciFiGirl13 for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Hey Kya. Long time no see," said Ami as she sat down holding a box of Cheese-its.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? How did you get here?" asked Kya.

"In order, visiting you, this morning, and by plane," said Ami. "So, how's it going?"

"Fine, I guess. Oh Ami, these are my friends, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Guys, this is Ami," said Kya.

"Hi! What are your favorite colors? What are your hobbies? What's your favorite food? Will you be my friends?" asked Ami very quickly. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were stunned. Sam was the first to recover.

"Hi. Purple and black, reading, salad, and I guess," said Sam.

"Hi. Blue, playing videogames, pizza, and sure," said Danny.

"Hi. Yellow, my technology, meat, and okay," said Tucker.

"How is technology a hobby?" asked Kya.

"I love technology!" cried Tucker.

"That would make it more of an obsession than a hobby," said Ami.

Suddenly, everything darkened and Danny's and Kya's ghost sense went off. Kya covered her mouth to hide it from her friends.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" yelled a ghost with blue skin wearing overalls. He used his powers to levitate all the boxes in the area. Ami's Cheese-its box was also taken.

"My Cheese-its! I AM BI-POLAR! BEWARE!" yelled Ami and she attacked the Box Ghost.

"Guys, back away, far away," whispered Kya. A minute later, the Box Ghost was flying away as fast as he could. Ami was hugging her Cheese-its box and rubbing her face against the side.

"Your friend is very weird," said Tucker.

"Look who'd talking, techno-geek," said Kya.

"Hey!" cried Tucker.

"Is she really bi-polar?" asked Sam.

"And ADHD, dyslexic, and skitsophrenic," said Kya. Her friends stared at her. "Ami, I want you to go to my house and wait for school to get out, alright? My parents won't even know you're there."

"B-but Kya…" said Ami with a pouty look, her eyes tearing up.

"Ami, don't even start. You can't stay at school with me. Now go," said Kya.

"Aww," said Ami and she walked out of the school.

"I just hope she doesn't get herself into trouble," said Kya.

"How would she?" asked Danny.

"You don't want to know," said Kya while shaking her head.

"Hey, Fen-toad!" yelled Dash.

"What now?" muttered Danny.

"You're due for a beating!" yelled Dash and he picked Danny up by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do this time Dash? Did you get an F on a test? Or did a girl reject you?" asked Kya with a smirk.

"You shut up!" said Dash, his fingers twitching.

'Looks like I hit the nail on the head,' thought Kya smirking. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were rejected. I mean, come on, you're standing there holding someone smaller than you three feet off the ground. Plus, the way you act; an overconfident, egotistical jerk. You act as if you own the world. I doubt you have any true friends with the way you treat them. No wonder girls don't want to go out with you. They think you'll do the same to them. And with your grades, I'd be surprised if you got a good job and was able to support yourself," said Kya and Dash dropped Danny.

"That's it. I don't care if you are a girl, you're going down," said Dash as he advanced.

"Oh, I'm so scared, and I'm wearing a skirt. I'll have a harder time beating you. I have to make sure my skirt doesn't fly up, but it still won't be a challenge," said Kya looking completely relaxed with a mocking expression on her face.

Dash lunged and Kya moved to the side, faking a yawn. Turning, Dash punched. Kya caught his fist, spun around behind him, and hit the back of his neck with the side of her hand. Dash fell to the ground unconscious.

"How did you do that?" asked Tucker.

"Practice," said Kya with a smirk.

"How long will he be out?" asked Sam.

"For about an hour. I didn't hit him very hard," said Kya.

"Remind me to not make you angry," said Danny.

"Don't worry, I don't think you could. Only certain things can make me angry. If you know me long enough, you'll find out exactly what ticks me off," said Kya.

"You scare me," said Tucker.

"Good," said Kya with a sweet smile. "We better get going before a teacher comes and we get in trouble."

"Right, let's go," said Sam and they walked into the school. The bell rang and they all went to their lockers, then to their classes where they spent the rest of the day.

After school, Kya went to her locker and met Danny, Sam, and Tucker at the front door. They walked together down the sidewalk until Tucker's and Sam's stops. Then it was just Kya and Danny.

"Do you want me to walk to your house with you?" asked Danny.

"No, but thanks. Ami's there and I'm sure she's made a bug mess. Plus, she might drive you crazy," said Kya with a smile. Danny laughed.

"You really think so?" he asked, "I've seen a lot of crazy things."

"Trust me, Ami will surpass them all," said Kya. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Danny and they split up. Kya got to her door and hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what Ami had done. Opening the door, Kya was surprised to see no damage.

"Ami?" called Kya. She walked into the kitchen to see Ami sitting at the kitchen table making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Ami, what are you doing?"

"Making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," said Ami.

"I see that, but why?" asked Kya.

"So, we can eat them, duh," said Ami as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why so many?" asked Kya and Ami shrugged while adding another sandwich to the tall pile. Kya sighed. "Never mind. Is this all you've done while you were here?"

"No," said Ami and she ran up the stairs to Kya's room and Kya followed slowly. Kya entered her room to see Ami on the computer and ghost hunting weapons laid out on the bed.

"How did you get into the weapons vault?" asked Kya.

"I got the combination from your computer," said Ami. Then it registered to Kya that Ami was on her computer.

"How did you get past the password?"

"It's peanutbutterandjellyrules. It's not that hard to figure out."

"I really need to change that."

"I already did. Now, it's jellyandpeanutbutterrules," said Ami with a big smile. Kya groaned and smacked her forehead. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

Kya froze and thought, 'How much did she see? Did she figure out my secret?'

"How do you play this game? I see all the characters and the world, but I can't seem to play it," said Ami and Kya fell to the floor.

"That's not a game!" yelled Kya. Ami was looking at her ghost profiles and the map she made of the Ghost Zone. She may not have had a portal, but she was able to find natural portals quite easily.

"Then what is it?" asked Ami. Kya sighed and closed out of the files from over her friend's shoulder.

"Ami, I have to tell you something. It's a secret I've kept form everyone since the incident with the serial killer," said Kya.

"Oooh, I love secrets," said Ami.

"I'm not so sure you'll like this one. It's the reason why I've changed, why I'm always disappearing, and why I get all these wounds. Please don't freak out, okay? Promise me."

"Okay," said Ami with an eager look on her face.

"I'm half-ghost; a ghost-human hybrid," said Kya. Ami burst out laughing. "Ami?"

"Nice joke," said Ami and she stopped laughing, "Wait, that wasn't funny."

"That's because it's not a joke."

"Right, for it to be a joke, it had to be funny and that wasn't funny. You need new jokes."

"Ami, that wasn't meant to be a joke, it's the truth."

"What's that?" asked Ami and Kya sighed.

"Do I have to show you?"

"Show me what?"

"Can't you stay on track for five minutes!"

"Not really, no."

"Fine. I'll show you anyway," said Kya as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on becoming a ghost and she felt the familiar wave of cold travel up and down her body. She opened her now neon green eyes and watched Ami.

Ami was silent, just staring. Kya rolled her eyes. She turned invisible and Ami looked around. Turning visible again, she walked through the bed then began to float a foot off the floor.

"Sweet!" yelled Ami in a high pitched voice and Kya flinched. "So, because you're a ghost, are you dead?"

"Half dead, half alive," said Kya.

"So, you're dead."

"Half dead."

"You're dead."

"Half dead."

"You're dead…but you're alive."

"Basically. Half dead, half alive."

"So, you're dead."

"Partially."

"Dead and alive."

"Yep."  
"You're dead, but still alive."

"Okay, this is getting really redundant," said Kya.

"Cool! What else can you do?" asked Ami with a beg smile.

"Intangibility, invisibility, and flight you've seen. I can shoot energy blasts from my hands and eyes, control fire, control water, create weapons with my energy, super strength, super speed, heightened senses, put ghosts and people to sleep with my song, and control people with my song. I might be telepathic and telekinetic too, but I'm not positive, I need to do some tests," said Kya.

"Can you show me?" asked Ami acting like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Maybe later. Amy, you have to promise me you will tell no one about my powers. It's just between you and me okay?" asked Kya as she changed back to hr human form.

"I promise," said Ami.

"Good. Now, let's take these weapons back to the weapons vault," said Kya.

"But I want to play with them," said Ami.

"No! They all could seriously hurt me," sad Kya. Ami pouted as but helped Kya take all the weapons to the vault. Then, they two girls got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kya left Ami at her home to go to school. She met up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker and they stood to talk for a minute.

"So, did Ami do a lot of damage?" asked Danny.

"No, surprisingly. She was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But she did manage to get into the weapons vault," said Kya.

"Did someone say peanut butter and jelly?" asked Ami from behind them.

"Hello Ami," said Kya while the other three screamed. "Go back to the house and entertain yourself on the computer, and maybe my parents will let you check out the lab," said Kya.

"Do you think she has ghost powers?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she appears out of nowhere," said Sam.

"No, I don't think it's Ami, but I think Kya does," said Danny.

"But Kya…" said Ami.

"Go," said Kya pointing back the way they came. Ami did as she was told and she went back to Kya's home. With that, the four friends walked the rest of the way to school. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"Can I…Oh, never mind, it's nothing," said Kya putting on a fake smile. She wanted to tell him that she was Dusk, the newest ghost in town, but she just couldn't find the courage. Sighing, she opened her locker.

Danny looked at Kya and for some reason, he felt drawn to her. She was different from all the other girls he had met, including Sam. He wanted to tell her about his ghost powers, but he didn't know if he could trust her. He only met her a couple of days ago, but he felt like he could trust her with more than just his secret.

The bell rang and the four were forces to go to class. Kya tried to pay attention, but she couldn't focus. Her mind kept going to Danny as well as Phantom. She cared for them both, but she could only choose one.

Danny was also having trouble paying attention. His mind would wander and then focus on Kya or Dusk. He liked both of them, but he had a feeling that the two of them were connected somehow. The two were like a puzzle without all the pieces.

Kya looked out the window and her ghost sense went off. As did Danny's, though she didn't know that. She looked around, but didn't see anything, so she tried finding the ghost using all her senses. It was outside.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! I probably should be nice and not leave a cliffhanger but…I'm not nice. Remember to look at The Tormented Ones and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 12! Wow, I'm so far already. I wanted to thank stormrider7 and silverstagbeauty for awesome reviews. I love getting comments from all of you…it makes me so happy. I think I'm going to cry…not really. **

"Excuse me. May I go to the bathroom?" asked Kya and the teacher nodded. Kya left the room and a second later, Danny ran from the room. She watched as Danny ran into the bathroom and she walked into the girls' bathroom. Making sure no one else was in the room, she changed into her ghost form.

Kya, as Dusk, flew outside and searched for the ghost. 'This is odd. Most ghosts would have attacked me by now, but I don't see it. I can sense it, so it's still here, but where?' she thought. She turned as a ghost flew up behind her and saw it was just Phantom.

"Dusk?" he asked.

"The ghost is still here, it's just not showing itself," said Kya.

"Only one ghost I know will do that. Plasmius! Where are you!" yelled Danny. The two halfas heard a sinister laugh behind them. When Kya turned, she saw a ghost with blue skin, red eyes, and white clothing.

"I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly Daniel, but then again, you did have help. So, why don't you introduce me to your new friend?" asked Plasmius.

"Leave her out of it Plasmius," said Danny.

"No, Phantom, I can help you. This ghost seems stronger than the others," said Kya.

"No, he's my enemy. You shouldn't get involved," said Danny.

"Just because I shouldn't, doesn't mean I won't," said Kya. "I'm stubborn, there's no way you can get me to do something I don't want to do. Right now, don't want to not get involved."

"Please, Dusk…" said Danny.

"No, I'm staying. I know the risks Phantom," said Kya.

"So, your name is Dusk?" asked Plasmius.

"Yeah, what's it to you, you vampire wannabe?" asked Kya.

"I'm curious to know…Are you a halfa?" asked Plasmius. Danny looked at her, then back to Plasmius.

"Again I ask, what's it to you?" asked Kya.

"If you won't answer me, then I'll have to figure it out myself," said Plasmius.

"Dusk…" said Danny.

"Not now, Phantom. We should deal with him first," said Kya.

"…Right," said Danny reluctantly. Kya turned invisible and Danny attacked Plasmius head on. Kya flew above the two and charged a ghost ray, getting ready to fire when she had a chance. Plasmius knocked Danny away and Kya fired. The blast hit Plasmius' shoulder and he slammed into the ground.

"Why you little…" growled Plasmius. Kya turned visible and smirked.

"Can't hit what you can't see right?" asked Kya as she disappeared.

"Your little girlfriend is a pest," said Plasmius.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Danny.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" yelled Kya at the same time. Plasmius turned and fired a ghost ray. Kya yelped and became visible with a fierce glare directed at Plasmius. "Fine, you want to play dirty? Let's play." Kya growled and green flame began to dance around her fists.

Plasmius smirked. "This could be entertaining," he said.

"Could be? You're in for one hell of a ride," said Kya. Danny attacked Plasmius once more, throwing ghost ray after ghost ray at the older halfa. Kya flew down and threw a fireball. Plasmius just put up a shield to block the attacks.

"Really? I never would have guessed," said Plasmius. Kya's eyes narrowed and she looked around.

'Water, where can I find water?' thought Kya. She smirked when she saw a hose on the side of the school. Disappearing, she flew down and turned on the hose, appeared behind Plasmius and attacked him with a blast of fire. He screamed and spun on her while firing a ghost ray. Kya slammed into a tree and shook her head.

"Attacking from behind, hm? You're a lot like me, sneaky and evil," said Plasmius.

"I'm not evil, and I'm not like you. I only do what I have to do to defeat my enemies so I can protect those I care about," said Kya.

"So, you act like a hero? You do know the humans hate you? So, why bother?" asked Plasmius.

"Because it's what I want to do," said Kya. "I do what I want and I don't care what other people think." Danny was wondering why Plasmius was so interested in her.

"Now, Daniel, don't think I've forgotten you. How about my offer? Leaving your father to come to me," said Plasmius.

"Never. I'll never join you," said Danny.

"I won't either, for I'm sure that's what you're getting at," said Kya.

"Then I guess I'll have to force you both to join me," said Plasmius.

"Let's see you try," said Danny and Kya. They attacked at the same time, their movements synchronized, as if they were thinking the same thing. Kya attacked with fire while Danny attacked with ghost rays.

Plasmius was only able to block half of the attacks, but he was able to grab hold of Kya. He held her tightly so she was unable to escape. She kicked and screamed and Danny tried to help but he was forced back by a shield.

"Let me go!" screamed Kya.

"Well, I have part of what I want, I guess it's time to go," said Plasmius. Kya gave a feral growl and bit Plasmius with fanged teeth, drawing green blood from the older ghost. He yelped in pain and released Kya.

She darted away and faced Plasmius. When he saw her, he froze feeling true fear. Her eyes were a glowing red, her ears were pointed, and she had fangs and claws. She was growling and the water from the hose began to rise up behind her. The water formed thousands of needles and flew at Plasmius. He turned intangible and they passed through him but Kya was right behind them. Plasmius tried to get out of her way, but she tore through his left bicep.

"Dusk!" yelled Danny and he darted forward, grabbing her from behind. "You have to calm down! Please!" he whispered urgently in her ear. As Kya heard his voice, she began to calm down. Her eyes returned to their luminescent green and her ears became rounded, but her claws and fangs stayed.

"Thanks Phantom," whispered Kya. He nodded and Plasmius shook out of his shock.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was Dark Dusk. She emerges when I'm extremely pissed or in extreme danger. Scary, wasn't she?" asked Kya smirking.

Plasmius hesitated and decided he should stop holding back. "Time to end this," he said. He attacked the teens, slamming them into the ground. Then he began beating them to a pulp.

Danny slammed into a tree and reverted to his human form. He was covered in bruises and his lip and head were bleeding. Kya was held by Plasmius by her foot and her eyes widened at Danny's transformation.

"Now, it's your turn," said Plasmius as Danny tried to stand. He shocked Kya and she screamed in pain, but she still didn't change into her human form. Plasmius' eyebrows furrowed. He was puzzled so he increased the amount of energy.

Kya screamed louder and she finally reverted to her human form. Danny fell back against the tree in shock.

"Danny, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I had never told anyone before. I'm sorry," Kya said slowly and quietly.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't know if I could trust you and look where it got us. I got you involved with my enemies," said Danny.

"But, didn't I do the same to you?" asked Kya.

"Enough!" yelled Plasmius. "You, my dear, are coming with me. Daniel, I'll give you time to join me. You will eventually, but if you don't, I'll just have to kill you."

"No! Don't take her!" cried Danny as he tried to move but he could barely move a muscle.

"Danny…" whispered Kya as she fell unconscious. Plasmius draped her over his shoulder and laughed.

"Kya!" yelled Danny.

"I'll see you soon, young Daniel," said Plasmius and he disappeared with Kya.

"No…this is all my fault! If only I had been stronger," said Danny, sliding down the tree to the ground.

"Danny!" yelled Sam and Tucker as they ran up to him. "What happened?" added Sam.

"Plasmius showed up. Guys, Kya is Dusk and she knows who I am. She was helping me. It's all my fault. I knew I should never have let her help," said Danny and he covered his face with his hands.

"Danny, where is she?" asked Sam.

"She's gone. He took her," said Danny.

**Thank you, thank you very much. Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil! And I'm loving it! Well, I have to apologize though. I might not update for a while because Ami's story needs to get a little closer to this one before I can continue. Just be patient, my young grasshoppers. Yes, I am in a weird mood. Don't mind me. Don't be mad! I'm sure it won't take long for Ami to get her story up to mine (especially since I'm going to be nagging her every time I see her). So, with that…REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! How's it going? I decided to update this chapter because I really wanted to get the next one up. Thank you to my reviewers, you all make me so happy. Well, let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the song. It's Play Dead by HIM. **

Kya woke up slowly, her mind foggy. She was unsure of what had happened and she was very confused. When a wave a pain went through her body, she remembered. A ghost named Plasmius had kidnapper her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a lab. She tried lifting her arms only to find that they were strapped down to the table she was laying on. Panic flooded her and she struggled against her bindings.

She still couldn't move and she was very weak. Kya listened, but she couldn't hear anyone. The room was silent. How she hated silence. She had to get rid of it, so she began to sing.

_A moth into a butterfly_

_And a lie_

_Into the sweetest truth_

_I'm so afraid of life_

_I try _

_To call you name but I'm _

_Silenced by the fear of dying in you heart once again_

_I see the seasons changing_

_And in the heart of this autumn I fall_

_With the leaves from the trees_

_I play dead_

_To hide my heart_

_Until the world gone dark fades away_

_I cry_

_Like God cries the rain_

_And I'm just one step away from the end of today_

_I see the reasons changing_

_And in the warmth of the past I crawl_

_Scorched by the shame_

_I play dead_

_To hide my heart_

_Until the world gone dark fades away_

_I play dead until you veil my scars and say goodbye to fate_

_Before it's too late_

"Danny," whispered Kya.

"That's so sweet, it's sickening," said a voice. Kya turned her head to see a man in his forties with silver hair wearing a business suit.

"Who are you? Plasmius?" asked Kya.

"My, you are perceptive. Yes, I am Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, and you are in my lab," said Vlad.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kya.

"Other than you being my apprentice?" asked Vlad, "I want you to help me get Daniel."

"I'll never help you," said Kya.

"Not willingly," said Vlad darkly. Kya's eyes narrowed. "I have ways to make you do as I wish."

"Ways? I have a feeling I don't want to know," sad Kya.

"Well, you'll be finding out anyway. I have a serum that I will inject into your blood so that I may control you. You will do everything I say but still act normal," said Vlad.

"I'll have you know, I have a phobia of needles, and I'm not about to get stuck with one so you can tell me what to do. Plus, I'm not one to follow orders," said Kya. She began to hum a low and haunting tune.

"What are you…doing?" asked Vlad as his eyes glazed over. Kya continued to hum and Vlad turned and walked toward the button that would release her. He was almost there when he snapped out of the trance.

"Damn it!" hissed Kya.

"That's an interesting technique, my little fox. I may be able to put it to good use," said Vlad.

"I'm not your little anything! Plus, that technique won't work on anyone with a strong will," said Kya.

"Now, let's get to work," said Vlad and he grabbed a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid. Kya's eyes widened and she began to struggle. "You can quit struggling, you can't escape. Now hold still, this will only take a second." Vlad stood beside the table and stuck the needle into Kya's neck, injecting the liquid.

Kya felt a small pain in her neck and as the liquid entered her bloodstream, she felt as if her body was on fire. Them everything went black. When she opened her eyes, Light and Dark Kya were standing over her.

_"No!" she screamed. Looking up, she saw and image that began to form. It was like a screen in a movie theater, though not as big. _

Kya's body opened its eyes and Vlad smiled. Her eyes were blank, devoid of emotion and life. He pressed a button behind him and the restraints holding Kya down, disappeared. She slowly sat up and hopped lightly to the floor. Vlad's smile grew wider.

_"Stop smiling you bastard!" screamed Kya in her mind._

_"Kya…" said Light Kya, trying to get Kya's attention._

_"I'll kill you Plasmius!" yelled Kya. _

_"Kya," said Dark Kya._

_"I hate you!" yelled Kya. Dark Kya scowled. _

_"Kya!" yelled Dark, smacking the back of Kya's head._

_"Ow!" yelped Kya._

_"Pay attention to us! We're here for a reason!" yelled Dark._

_"You are?" asked Kya and Dark growled._

_"Now, now," said Light with a nervous smile. _

_"Okay, what's going on here?" asked Kya._

_"You're stuck here because of that serum," said Dark._

_"Watch," said Light motioning toward the image in front of them. _

"My dear little fox," said Vlad. _(Kya growled)_ Kya looked up at him. "Who am I?"

"My father," said Kya in a quiet monotone voice. _("He is not my father!" screamed Kya in her head. Light and Dark flinched.) _

"Very good. Let's take you to your new room," said Vlad.

"Yes Father," said Kya and Vlad led her up a flight of stairs to his study and them down the hall.

"Tomorrow, I will begin your training. When I believe you are strong enough, I will take you to destroy our enemies. Now, get some sleep," said Vlad.

"As you wish, Father," said Kya.

_"I hate him. I really hate him," said Kya._

_"Don't we all?" asked Dark. _

_"Hate is a really strong word," said Light. _

_"Then I despise him," growled Kya and Light whimpered. "So, do you two have any idea how I can take back control of my body?"_

_"No," said Dark._

_"I'm sorry," said Light. _

_"Maybe there is a way to overpower the serum," Dark suggested._

_"Like how? Wight strength, energy, what?" asked Kya. _

_"Emotion," said Light quietly._

_"Like hatred, anger, and sadness?" asked Dark, her sadistic tendencies showing. _

_"Love," said Light._

_"Love! What!" shrieked a blushing Kya._

_"It's possible," said Light looking at her feet. Kya sighed. _

_"Look, the image is gone. Our body must be asleep," said Kya. _

_"I guess we have all night to figure something out," said Dark. _

_"Vlad said that we would go and destroy his enemies, right. Isn't Danny's dad on of his enemies?" asked Light. _

_"Oh my god! You're right! This could be really bad. We have to find some way to contact Danny," said Kya._

_"I don't think we can," said Light._

_"What about Ami?" asked Dark._

_"What about her?" asked Kya._

_"She may notice a difference in the way we act. She may be able to figure it out," said Dark._

_"Ami, figure it out? Ha! I highly doubt it," said Kya._

_"You're right, she is pretty slow," said Dark._

_"I think we should rest. Vlad said that we would train tomorrow. We should learn what we can," said Light._

_"Light, you are a genius," said Kya and Light blushed. _

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at the lunch table at school, quiet and solemn. Kya was in Vlad's clutches and they had no idea how to get her back. Danny was the most depressed. It was his fault that Kya was kidnapped and he could do nothing to get her back. Who knew what Vlad had planned for her?

"This is all my fault," muttered Danny.

"No, it's not Danny. It's all our faults. You weren't the only one there," said Sam.

"But Vlad is my enemy and now she's involved. I have to do something!" cried Danny, suddenly standing up.

Just then, Ami appeared beside him looking at the empty spot at the table where Kya usually sat. "My Kya senses are tingling," she said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker raised their eyebrows. "Where's Kya!" She grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt, looking up at him.

"Um…well," said Danny looking anywhere but at Ami. 'Interesting blade of grass,' he thought.

"Look at me! Where is my little sister who is not blood related to me!" yelled Ami.

"Ami, you don't have any siblings," said Sam.

"I adopted her okay! Now, where is she!" yelled Ami, forcing Danny to bend over so they were eye to eye.

"Um, about that…Kya…she's been…kidnapped," said Danny. Ami blinked.

"WHAT!" screamed Ami. Danny flinched at the volume. "Who took Kya! Where did they take her!"

"She was taken by a ghost named Plasmius," said Sam.

"They're in Wisconsin," said Tucker.

"She went to get cheese without me?" asked Ami.

"No, she didn't go to get cheese," said Sam.

"But why else would you go to Wisconsin?" asked Ami.

"Because the ghost who took her is obsessed with the Green Bay Packers," said Danny.

"Oh. I hate ghosts! I'll destroy them all!" yelled Ami.

"Even me?" asked Danny without thinking.

"You're a ghost?" asked Ami.

"No," said Danny quietly.

"Are you lying to me?" asked Ami in a dangerous tone.

"Yes," Danny squeaked.

"So, you're a ghost?" asked Ami.

"Half ghost," said Danny.

"So, you're dead."

"Half dead."

"But you're alive."

"Half alive."

"You're like Kya!" yelled Ami and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You'll be my little brother."

"Little?" asked Tucker.

"I'm older than you!" yelled Ami.

"I never would have guessed," said Sam. Ami glared at her.

"No, to save Kya!" yelled Ami.

"We can't," said Danny.

"Why not?" asked Ami.

"She's in Wisconsin with my arch enemy!" yelled Danny.

"So?" asked Ami.

"If we wait, Vlad will come to us and Kya will be with him," said Danny.

"True. Every time he does something he believes he has succeeded at, he comes straight to you," said Sam.

"To brag and then run home with his tail between his legs," said Danny.

"He has a tail!" asked Ami.

"No, Ami, it's just an expression," said Sam.

"Oh," said Ami.

"Ami, you should go back to Kya's. We'll let you know if Vlad comes," said Sam. Ami nodded and left the school at a slow pace.

"Are we really going to tell her if Vlad comes?" asked Danny.

"She'll end up showing up anyway," said Tucker.

"Are you sure she doesn't have ghost powers?" asked Sam.

"I have no clue. I know Kya does, but if Ami does, she's completely oblivious, and if she doesn't, she's just crazy. Really crazy," said Danny.

**So, what did you think? I would really appreciate it if you would review. IMPORTANT, VERY IMPORTANT! School gets out on the 16th of this month, but then I go take classes on forensics in a skills center place from the 19th to July 6th. After that, I have goalie camp at the college from the 17th to the 21st of July. Then, I go to California from the 17th to the 26th of August. I have a busy summer and I will do my best to update. You may have to wait a while for the next chapter as well because next week is final testing week. Well, I hope I can update soon and please don't get mad. But you can be happy for one thing, between goalie camp and California, I have a lot of time and my brother will be gone to California so I will have the computer at all times. Well, that's it for me. Later! **


End file.
